Knothole Stories about Green
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: This is a series of major adventures Green had when he found Knothole and battled Dr. Oliver on behalf of Knothole. Read through as you see Green reunite with his old friends the Freedom Fighters! And learn the truth to how the hedgehog feels as he battles against the forces of evil. Hold on tight as Green races from one adventure to the next
1. Story 1

Note: this series is a fanfiction series focused on my main Sonic fan character named Green the Hedgehog during his days spent at Knothole and the major fights he battled on behalf of his friends the Freedom Fighters. Read through many interesting takes on the classic SEGA Genesis games that started the Sonic series as well as some less known Game Gear games, this series is meant to be my fan take on the reasons why the classic Sonic games didn't really get Tie-In/Adaption stories because the events of said games happened to Green rather than Sonic with some exceptions to some extent.

Green the Hedgehog Knothole stories

Prologue

Green the Hedgehog had a very unusual childhood, he spent his first four years as an orphan in an orphanage at the city of Station Square and was harassed by Overlander orphans who lost their parents in the Great War. His only friend was one of the Mobians working at the orphanage who was a cat named Miss White, he lived there until Nicolette Weasel adopted him. Shortly after Green and a handheld computer A.I. named Nicolas moved in with Nicolette and her family, Green was introduced to very powerful individuals who decided to fight for the Mobians of the Kingdom of Knothole during the Great War. These people were Fang Weasel nicknamed Fang the Sniper due to his skills as a lethal marksman, Bean the Duck who was known by the nickname Bean the Dynamite by his friends due to his expertise with explosives. And Bark the Polar Bear who was at least the third strongest person in the entire world, after the war the trio spent more time with Green and went on adventures and misadventures with the young hedgehog until Bark and Bean were called away for other reasons and Fang lost his sanity due to a split personality disorder, he became his alter ego Nack the Weasel and sold his own adopted nephew as a slave to the evil Dr. Ivo Julian Robotnik. Nicolette saved Green with help from his A.I. friend Nicolas and after that she sent Green and Nicolas to live with her mother Nancy in one of the Wolf Pack tribes. She went back to the prison camp Green was held at in order to save any other prisoners, namely a Mobian fox named Fiona who was used as the basis for the first Auto-Automaton that was created by Green against his free will. After years of living with a Wolf Pack tribe, Green was called upon his grandfather Spirit the Wolf and went on a spirit quest which took him across Mobius and time itself and he met a very kind mongoose named Mina in the process and saved the mythical Little Planet and it's Time Stones. Now Green and Nicolas are in search of the hidden village of Knothole, in order to find a new home and hopefully find some old friends.

Story 1

Welcome to Knothole

After Green had thought about it the 12 year old decided to find Knothole village and see if he could help out the Freedom Fighters at all, he was interested though if it was true Sonic was the leader of the Freedom Fighters or at least among their ranks at all. The last time Green saw Sonic was when the green hedgehog got to visit Mobotropolis, before Dr. Robotnik took over the city and turned it into the dreaded capital of the Robotnik Empire known only as Robotropolis.

"I wonder how Sonic has been all these years... I hope that the others we played with were able to get to safety...but the odds are kind of slim..." Green said to himself as he used Nicolas to scan the nearby area.

"I don't know...but I'm picking up a signal I've scanned before..." Nicolas said as Green stepped deeper into the Great Forest.

"Is it a Badnik or anything Robotnik or Eggman related?" Green asked Nicolas.

"Negative...it's...Nicole!" Nicolas said with excitement.

"Nicole?" Green said.

"Yes...Nicole is another A.I. handheld computer just like me...her signal is coming from the north east." Nicolas said as he was pointing with his scanners the direction he detected Nicole at.

"I didn't know there were or should I say are others like you Nicolas. Lead on and I'll follow" Green said as he followed the map Nicolas made that was guiding the two of them where they needed to go. And so after an hour of following the map Nicolas made, Green looked around and couldn't see any sign of Knothole village. But when he leaned against a tree he fell down a hole in it and went down a log slide and landed in a hay stack, after he got out of the hay stack he looked around and saw a bunch of villagers who were surprised to see him.

"Who is that?" a person said. "A new comer?" another person said. After a bunch of people began to ask questions Princess Sally and Sonic overheard everything and were surprised to see a green hedgehog who had similar looks to Sonic.

"What's the deal with a faker barging into town?" Sonic said as he looked at Green.

"Calm down Sonic, I..." Sally paused because there was something familiar about the green hedgehog, after a moment she realized somehow that it was Green. "…oh my gosh...Sonic do you know who this is?" Sally asked Sonic.

"Some kind of hedgehog trying to pose as yours truly?!" Sonic said somewhat sarcastically.

"Princess Sally...and Sonic! Oh my I'm so glad to see the rumors are true and that you guys are alright" Green said as he walked towards his old friends.

"You remember us?" Sally said with a bit of surprise as she looked at Green, she was surprised that he also remembered her and Sonic.

"Of course Princess Sally...it's me Green the Hedgehog." Green said as he used his super speed for a moment to see if Sonic remembered his speed.

"Green? Oh now I remember you, you're that dude who raced with me when we were little kids." Sonic said as he now remembered Green.

"Yup I'm the one who needed to work on his speed, which I have." Green said as he zoomed behind Sonic and then in front of him.

"I can see you're faster dude." Sonic said while trying to sound impressed.

"But how...when...why...how have you been all these years?" Sally asked Green as she was trying to get her words out.

"Well Princess Sally I've been living a hard and sometimes adventurous life, I found my one billionth magical Ring earlier this month." Green explained.

"No way?! That's way past cool, how'd you get that many Rings? About a year ago I got my one billionth Ring" Sonic said with interest, he was impressed Green also got a billionth Ring.

"I'll gladly explain some of my worthwhile adventures, but I'm mostly here because there's a new threat as bad as Robotnik, that you must know about." Green said as he got serious. It was then that Green and Nicolas later went to explain the threat of Dr. Eggman though they withheld the information about Green's connection to Dr. Eggman before he began his own campaign to take over the world. Everyone was shocked to learn there was yet another Dr. Robotnik of sorts out in the world who used living creatures as batteries to fuel his Badniks, upon hearing of this new threat Princess Sally requested if Green could at all on behalf of Knothole fight Dr. Eggman since it was bad enough they had to deal with his younger brother Julian aka Dr. Robotnik.

"Princess Sally! Princess Sally!" Antoine yelled as he ran into the court room.

"What is it Antoine?" Princess Sally asked her loyal, royal guard.

"Zit was gigantically huge! Zit is capturing little animals all over ze Great Forest!" Antoine said with shock in his voice.

"Something's capturing animals Ant?" Sonic asked the young soldier.

"Antoine! It's good to see you again" Green said to his old friend.

"Are my eyes playing za games with my mind? Is it another Sonic in green fur?" Antoine said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm not Sonic, come on Antoine, It's me Green, don't you remember me." Green asked Antoine.

After a while Antoine thought back to when he met a few times, a green speedy hedgehog named Green who was very nice to him. "Is it Green ze Hedgehog?" Antoine asked.

"Yes Antoine it's me! If you guys are here then Boomer I mean Rotor should be here to?!" Green said as he looked at Antoine.

"Not to rain on a happy moment with Ant but what exactly was all the running and screaming Ant?" Sonic rudely asked Antoine.

"Zhere is a machine capturing ze animals and stuffing zhem into a prison pod." Antoine explained.

"That sounds like the Dr. Eggman guy that Green mentioned." Sonic said as he tapped his foot and thought about the evil Dr. Eggman that Green mentioned.

"Hey Sonic what do you say about kicking Dr. Eggman's butt with me?" Green asked Sonic.

"You mean you want me to save you some time to give the egghead a butt-kicking while I give him a serious butt-kicking?" Sonic asked Green in a challenging manner.

"More or less Sonic." Green said as he smiled and was ready to head after Dr. Eggman. Soon the two hedgehogs dashed out of Knothole and found a group of Mobinis and animals getting captured by robots, Green and Sonic smashed up the Badniks and noticed some of the Badniks were like Julian's versions of the Badniks that didn't need to use animals to fuel them. After that they found the prison capsule and encountered Dr. Eggman in his feared Egg Mobile, Dr. Eggman laughed as he looked at the two hedgehogs and said. "You both may be able to beat me but let's see..." his sentence was finished by his brother Julian. "...how well you miserable rodents do against two Robotniks." Julian said as he had an evil smile.

"Twice the Robotnik and twice the butt kicking." Sonic said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Sonic?" Green asked his friend.

"We each take on our own archenemy and look awesome while doing it." Sonic asked Green.

"Yup, I owe Dr. Eggman a few things for what he did to Little Planet. And I'm glad you survived that Dr. Eggman so we could meet again." Green said with a smile.

"Silence you fools, time for my new Egg-O-Matic to smash you Sonic!" Julian Robotnik said as he got a spiked ball to come out of his Egg-O-Matic and began to attack Sonic. Meanwhile Dr. Eggman used a checkered chain-ball to try and hit Green, the two hedgehogs were able to easily use Sonic Spins and Spin Jumps to take down their enemies who went running.

"You haven't seen the last of me Green! I'll be back from South Island with a legion of Badniks!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he used his Egg Mobile to fly away.

"And I'll get you yet you foolish hedgehog! The Robotnik Empire rules the world and I'll crush you beneath my boots!" Julian yelled as he escaped in his Egg-O-Matic.

"Oh yeah we rule!" Sonic said as he high fived Green after they won and freed the captured Mobinis and animals.

"True Sonic...but what Dr. Eggman said concerned me...how about we return to Knothole so Nicolas and I can rest up and then we'll go on our egg hunt for Dr. Eggman who seems to be heading for South Island." Green said as he and Sonic returned to Knothole. Later on Nicolas and Green rested up and got to meet up with Rotor, Nicole, Tails and the Substitute Freedom Fighters and Dulcy. Green was glad to see that everyone he played with at Mobotropolis was able to escape from Robotnik's takeover and to meet so many other people who were part of a bigger picture, once Green spent a couple days in Knothole he decided to head out on his mission to try and keep Dr. Eggman at bay. Everyone wished him luck and Sonic told him to stay cool while he kicked some Ro-butt-nik. Green knew that this was his chance to try and begin a path to do something right and to make sure the fighting in the Great War his uncles did wouldn't be in vain because of some egghead.


	2. Story 2

Story 2 South Island

Green arrived at South Island while using Nicolas' glider mode, he was use to using gliders but hoped someday he would make a biplane of his own for regular use. The two landed in the Green Hill Zone of the island, it was best known for its green hills with checkered ground and loop-de-loops. "It surely took a lot to get to the Green Hill Zone, Sonic said that this Zone fused with Mobius along with a bunch of other Zones to make this place called South Island." Green said as he looked around the Green Hill Zone and spotted some Moto Bugs and Buzz Bombers.

"Indeed...much to our horror the entire Island has had its animals and Mobinis captured and turned into Badnik batteries." Nicolas said from his display screen, he always showed his Mobian Lynx face from his holographic body, whenever he spoke while in his handheld computer form but when he silently communicated he typed out messages.

"Yup there's Crabmeats, Choppers, Moto Bugs and Buzz Bombers here." Green said as he looked at some Badniks several feet away from him.

"And scans detect Newtrons as well, their hiding." Nicolas said as he scanned the area.

"Yep and it's time we get to work and find out what's keeping the Badniks together in this Zone." Green said as he dashed off using his super speed, he knew he'd have to use his Sonic Spin attacks and some kicks and punches in order to smash up the Badniks but luckily he had some training in self-defense and combat from his adoptive uncles.

"At the end of the Zone I detect a Prison Egg, if we destroy it then all the Badniks in the Green Hill Zone should be safe and sound." Nicolas said while Green ran.

"We've got our work cut out for us then, it's a shame Tails can't help us out." Green said as he dashed off for the Prison Egg at the end of Act 3 of the Green Hill Zone, but encountered a Moto Bug which he easily destroyed with a Roll Attack. After smashing up some Badniks along the way to the Prison Egg Green got to the end of Act 1 and saw a Flag Pole with Dr. Eggman's face on it, Green then touched the Flag Pole and made it show an image of Sonic's face on it. Green continued onward and did the same to the Flag Pole at the end of Act 2 of the Zone, by the time he got to the end of Act 3 where the Prison Egg was he encountered Dr. Eggman.

"So we meet again Green! Well this time I'll smash you." Dr. Eggman said as he tried to smash Green but the hedgehog damaged the Egg Mobile until the checkered ball-chain Dr. Eggman was using fell off and exploded.

"You know maybe you'd win if you didn't use that checkered ball-chain." Green said as he grinned and jumped on top of the Prison Egg and freed the animals and Mobinis and all the Badniks in the Zone were destroyed.

"I'll get you next time in the Marble Zone." Dr. Eggman yelled as he went off to the Marble Zone. Once in that Zone, Green and Nicolas encountered Bat Brains and Caterkillers. Green was very careful when dealing with the Caterkillers, a few times he didn't hit the heads of the robots but lucky for him he had Rings to protect him from harm. He fell in lava a couple times while being protected by Rings, and he was terrified of the experiences. Once at the end of the Zone, he fought Dr. Eggman in a machine attached to the Egg Mobile that shot fire balls onto the bricks Green was standing on in order to keep away from the lava of the Zone. He got hit a couple of times but ended up defeating Dr. Eggman and freeing the trapped animals and Mobinis. For those of you wondering, the Zones of South Island are divided into areas called Acts, and Act is several miles long and there are up to three in each of South Island's Zones. The Zones are the names given to the various locations of the island, and the people of Knothole often used the term for locations.

The two heroes then moved on, soon they arrived in a Zone that looked a little like some sort of city. "Where exactly are we now Nicolas? It looks like Dr. Eggman made this Zone." Green said as he looked around the Spring Yard Zone.

"We're in the Spring Yard Zone, and the Badniks here are Spikes and Rollers." Nicolas said.

"I wonder if our friend the good doctor made this Zone?" Green said as he looked at the ramps and springs in the Zone.

"Negative, this Zone is natural. How it was created is beyond me but it appears to be where all the Springs come from in all the Zones." Nicolas said as he showed on his display screen a map of the Zone.

"So...ah...I get it...that actually makes sense," Green said as he took off rolling into the rest of the Zones highways.

"We must be careful of the Roller Badniks." Nicolas said as a few sneaked up on Green.

"Thanks for the warning, I might've been knocked out if not for the Rings." Green said as he later smashed the Badniks, Green really enjoyed the Zone and claimed it was his favorite Zone of the ones he explored on South Island so far. Later on at the end of the Zone, Dr. Eggman used a spike attached to his Egg Mobile to try and destroy all of the blocks Green was standing on. The doctor was fast but Green was faster but when it got to the final block Green felt a moment of panic, but much to his surprise Dr. Eggman looked over and for some reason felt like throwing the fight "oh my...my Egg Mobile seems to be jammed?!" Dr. Eggman said. Then with Nicolas' help the green hedgehog by getting him too snap out of it and landed the final blow to the Egg Mobile. "You'll pay for this!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he went to the next Zone.

"Pretty weird how his machine jammed at the right moment?" Green said. "Actually it was working fine but..." Nicolas wasn't sure what to say. Nicolas was quiet as Green released the captured animals and Mobinis from the Prison Egg after that, the two then went down a pathway and were heading for the Labyrinth Zone.

"...maybe he isn't truly evil after all?" Green said as he went into the Labyrinth Zone. Later on in the Labyrinth Zone, Green went underwater. Once under he saw some Orbinauts, Jaws and Burrobot Badniks, the two had it tricky because Green had to hold his breath but thankfully there were a lot of air pockets that released huge bubbles he was able to catch breathe with, not as effective as normal breathing but it worked.

As the two went through the Zone they soon saw Dr. Eggman, but rather then fighting his enemies Dr. Eggman yelled "where did you come from! Oh my, the water levels are rising and I've got to get out of here!" Dr. Eggman said as he quickly got out of the Zone and Green with Nicolas safely in Green's backpack followed, the heroes then freed the animals and the Mobinis. And the group blasted their way through the Star Light Zone and avoided the Bomb Badniks, they also made their way into Scrap Brain Zone where Green fought Ballhogs. Scrap Brain Zone was Dr. Eggman's base of operations on South Island, it was a gigantic power plant city like base, with tons of production facilities and death traps, it was clear just by looking at the place that it wasn't meant for living beings to live there. Green and Nicolas had a very tricky time, this was one of their greatest challan edges as they made it through so many death traps, and the factories. Once at the end of Act 2 of Scrap Brain Zone, Dr. Eggman appeared behind a fore field and laughed at Green. "What's so funny Eggman?" Green asked.

Dr. Eggman soon stopped laughing and looked down at the hedgehog. "Oh nothing, except for the fact you are on top of my trap." Dr. Eggman said as he jumped onto a giant button that made the floor beneath Green vanish and then Green went into the bottom of the Zone into its final act before the Final Zone.

The third Act of Scrap Brain Zone had a bunch of chemical polluted water, it was nasty and it looked like part of Labyrinth Zone was in this Act, Green had a tricky time making it through all of the dangers, he soon got to an area at the end of the Act that had tons of springs, bur he got hit while trying to make it safely on to the springs. After narrowly making it out of Act 3 of Scrap Brain Zone without anymore Rings from the Zone, Green knew that there was no turning back now. He knew he had to try and end the Eggman threat but at the same time he didn't want to seriously hurt or possibly kill Dr. Eggman. Green's past with the doctor perhaps clouded his judgement but, he in the end put all of his doubts aside and ran forward to face the doctor. "Welcome to the Final Zone!" Dr. Eggman said as the door behind Green closed shut and trapped him with Eggman and the doctor's machine tried to crush Green.

"That thing almost smashed me... Nicolas any idea on a weak spot?" Green asked Nicolas.

"Well... look out! Energy projectiles!" Nicolas yelled.

"Whoa!" Green said as he jumped out of the way in time. "Thanks buddy..." Green said as the pistons Dr. Eggman was using came down again.

"I see a pattern to his attacks, if you attack his cockpits as they come down while he's inside of one then we should be able to get him." Nicolas said. "Roger that." Green said as he took his A.I friends advice and soon defeated the doctor.

"Oh no I've got to get out of here or else I'm dead!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he jumped out of his machine as it slowly blew up and he then jumped quickly into his Egg Mobile.

"Dr. Eggman wait!" Green said as he ran towards the doctor which made the doctor move faster.

"Oh no! Oh dear! I've got to get to Westside Island fast! If I mess up then Julian will be furious!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he was taking off.

"Westside Island? Hey Doctor...Oliver...wait! Please wait and listen to me I've got questions! Why are you going to this Westside Island and how is your brother Julian involved in it?!" Green in vain yelled to Dr. Eggman as the doctor took off, and then after Green was at the end of the Scrap Brain Zone he looked up and watched the doctor escape.

"Why did you let him go Green?" Nicolas asked.

"Oliver come back! ...please...why...I'll make sure to stop you next time." Green said as he looked towards the Egg Mobile as it got smaller and smaller as it got further and further away from Green. Later on all of the animals and Mobinis of South Island celebrated being saved by the heroic Green the Hedgehog and Nicolas. After celebrating Green and Nicolas went back to Knothole Village and explained what happened on South Island and that Eggman was hiding something on Westside Island where Tails turned out to be born due to his mother hiding there with Dr. Quack for a few years. Green didn't mention though that he let Dr. Eggman go and simply said the doctor escaped to Westside Island where Green was going to head for after he rested up and was ready to rescue.


	3. Story 3

Story 3 Westside Island Rescue!

About two days after Green saved South Island, he decided to continue his quest to find and stop the threat of Dr. Eggman. Before he went to Westside Island though he went back to South Island and took a few samples of the soil of Green Hill Zone. "It's just as I thought Nicolas, Julian and Oliver got the materials needed to make those checkered chain-balls right from Green Hill Zone. I wonder though who made the ruins in the Marble Zone and Labyrinth Zone... I mean the Mobinis said that they had no clue who made the ruins." Green said to Nicolas as he just finished looking at the read outs.

"We sadly don't have time to look into the ruins right now, right now we need to call Tails so we can get a lift to Westside Island, because my Glider Mode doesn't have the power for such a long trip yet." Nicolas said.

"You're right as usual... Oh well, we need to head for Westside Island before who knows what happens." Green said as he put Nicolas away and was going to dash for the coastline of South Island.

"Wait! I want to help you out." a Flicky called out as he flew over Green.

"A Flicky?! How can you help out?" Green asked the Flicky.

"Well I can scout ahead for you guys, plus I could get some of my fellow Mobini to help out." the Flicky said in his kinds unique bird language which Green could to a point speak but he was rusty due to Fang no longer being around.

Green thought about the possibilities of having a Flicky on his team, but it didn't take him to long to come to the conclusion that the little bird would be helpful. "Alright...you can come along little Flicky, oh do you have a name?" Green asked the blue Flicky.

"Just call me Flicky." the Flicky tweeted. And so with Flicky now tagging alongside Green and Nicolas the three called for Tails, and the twin tailed fox cub came to give them a lift to Westside Island. Once on the island Green, Nicolas and Flicky made their way to the Emerald Hill Zone, where they encountered Buzzers which were wasp like Badniks that resembled Buzz Bombers. They also encountered Mashers which were fish like Badniks that resembled Chopper and the run of the mill Coconuts monkey like Badniks. The Emerald Hill Zone, was a lot like Green Hill Zone back on South Island, except there were a lot of waterfalls and special loops.

"This Emerald Hill Zone is surely a cool place guys." Green said to Flicky and Nicolas as he went running down an easy path to the Badnik Control/Prison Egg which controlled the Badniks and kept captured animals, Mobinis and Mobians. Green smashed up five Buzzers as he ran along the path, and a couple of the standard Coconuts, Badniks that were patrolling the Zone.

Flicky scouted ahead of Green, the bird did quick surveillance of the area, and found a safe route leading out of Act 1 of the Zone. "Pass these waterfalls now guys." Flicky said as he guided Green.

"Thanks Flicky." Green said as he dashed along the route, that Flicky showed him. Soon the group found a Flag Pole at the end of Act 1 of the Zone, and just like the ones on South Island, Green made Sonic's face appear on the Flag Pole just by touching it and thinking of Sonic. "Now if only we can find that Prison Egg we'll be in business." Green said as the group ran through Act 2 of the Zone.

"Green, I've detected the Prison Egg." Nicolas said as he showed it up on his radar.

"Which should be right about..." Green saw the Prison Egg, but before he could get to the Prison Egg an odd car shaped machine appeared out of the ground and then an Egg Mobile, with Mecha Sonic as its pilot flew down using helicopter blades came flying down and attached to the car like machine.

"The master will not tolerate any intruders, you'll never make it to the Prison Egg." Mecha Sonic said as his red glowing eye glared at Green.

"Eggman couldn't even program you with good threats this time around? You're losing your threatening touch Mecha Sonic, and it looks like you got fixed up after our tango on Little Planet." Green said with a grin as he looked at Mecha Sonic.

"You'll die here hedgehog." Mecha Sonic said as he piloted the car like machine with a drill on the front of it, Mecha Sonic tried to drill Green but the green hedgehog was too fast. With great speed and timing as well as tactical support from Nicolas and Flicky the green hedgehog was able to damage the Egg Mobile attachment but before he finished it, Mecha Sonic fired the drill into the ground just behind the Prison Egg.

"And 86 another victory for Green the Hedgehog!" Green said as he did the final blow to the machine and forced Mecha Sonic to retreat from the battle.

Flicky flew around Green as he celebrated. "Well done Green." Flicky said with joy.

"Thanks Flicky." Green said as he set the animals and Mobinis free from Prison Egg, the critters all cried with joy for being saved by Green. After the hedgehog waved goodbye to everyone he jumped off of the Prison Egg, but he landed right where the drill went off and it made the ground unstable and as a result he went down into the Under Ground Zone.

"Oh my, it seems Mecha Sonic, laid a trap for us the hold time." Nicolas said as he scanned the area.

"Yeah and lucky for us I just barely dodged this lava pit." Green said as he backed away from the lava pit, he had some sweat on his face from the heat, and he remembered all the trouble he had with lava on South Island, in the Marble Zone, he did not like being around lava at all.

"What are we going to do?" Flicky asked.

"We try Operation Flight." Green said to Flicky.

"We have to gather Rings in order for Operation Flight, too work." Nicolas said, his holographic face was on the display screen of his handheld form.

"How many Rings buddy?" Green asked his A.I friend.

"About 100" Nicolas said.

"Alright, then it's time to look for Rings, I hope these mining carts can take us to some places to find Rings in the Zone." Green said, the Underground Zone was one of the largest Zones on Westside Island, it covered most of the underground of the island, and there were dark caves and mine carts from abandoned mining operations from an ancient civilization, but the mining systems were reactivated by Dr. Eggman. Unlike South Island, Westside Island had only two Acts in its Zones but it was very large next to South Island. And so as the hedgehog went around the Zone and often lost the Rings he gathered he was close to a huge gathering of Rings near a Prison Egg, but Dr. Eggman was waiting for the hedgehog.

"You'll never make it to my Prison Egg or those Rings, and most of all my Chaos Emerald!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he appeared in his Egg Mobile right behind where Green was.

"I was wondering when you'd show up Oliver." Green said with a grin.

"Call me Eggman you fool!" Eggman yelled.

"I have to say doc Mecha Sonic gave me a lot of trouble sending me down here, why are you digging under the Emerald Hill Zone anyway?" Green asked Dr. Eggman.

"Because there are tons of Rings hidden underground, and what's more there was a Chaos Emerald berried in the earth. I had to drill down here but you've foiled my drilling operations so far." Dr. Eggman yelled.

"Right...if you don't mind we need to get those Rings and free the animals and Mobinis you've captured." Green said as he was focused on the doctor.

"Oh no you don't! I along with my Arijigoku Mecha, will destroy you all!" Dr. Eggman yelled as the ground behind Green shook and then an Ant Lion machine called Arijigoku Mecha appeared.

"Nice Super Badnik doc." Green said.

"I'll use my Egg Mobile's bombs to send you flying right into Arijigoku Mecha's jaws, where he'll crush you!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he began to fire bombs that rolled down the path Green was on.

"You expect me to just stand here or run towards doom? Please Eggman I'm not dumb!" Green said as he went towards Eggman and then with speed used a powerful Sonic Spin to send the Egg Mobile crashing into Arijigoku Mecha, the giant Badnik was then destroyed but Eggman once again survived.

"I'll get you for this Green!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he escaped.

"So Nicolas will these Rings and the Chaos Emerald do?" Green asked Nicolas as the hedgehog freed the animals and Mobinis.

"Yes though we can't use the Emerald's powers yet." Nicolas explained.

Green placed the Chaos Emerald into his backpack he brought with him, and held on to the Rings for a moment. "That's fine with me, maybe with this Chaos Emerald I can try some of those Chaos abilities the Ancient Walkers taught me." Green said as he used the power of the Rings to power up Nicolas.

Nicolas one by one absorbed the energy of the Rings into his handheld computer, by using a special device that popped out of the front of the handheld. "Operation Flight is clear and ready for takeoff, now we can head for the Sky High Zone right above us." Nicolas said as he then turned into a glider with a rocket on it, that allowed Green to exit the Under Ground Zone and go straight for the Sky High Zone above them, with the power of the Rings, Nicolas' Glider Mode was at max power and could travel at incredible speeds and distances. However once the group arrived in Sky High Zone, they encountered the bird like Badnik called Gachou Mecha. But the Super Badnik was no match for Green and soon the Gachou Mecha was destroyed and the birds were set free in the skies.

Green then landed in a city called Genocide City Zone, much to Green's surprise the city zone was mostly empty, but later on Green went right into the Chemical Plant Zone where the spider like Grabber, and the odd Badniks known as Spiny appeared. "This Chemical Plant Zone is awfully large, and judging by the size of it Dr. Eggman is using it for more than factories..." Green said as he looked at the Zone while on one of its moving elevators, the artificial Zone had all kinds of pipes that were used for chemical and Badniks, there were several loop-de-loop like structures in the massive chemical plant like city Zone.

"The Chemicals in the Zone suggest that it is a type of combustible liquid gas." Nicolas said after Green put a sample of the chemicals into one of Nicolas' scanners.

"In other words this place is a giant gasoline plant! I wonder what Dr. Eggman is using all of this gas for...it seems like he's stockpiling it all." Green said as he looked around at the liquid gas and couldn't help but plug his nose because of the smell.

"Whatever the reason...he surely picked a nasty gas to use." Flicky said as he covered his beak due to the horrible smell of the gas even effecting his weak sense of smell.

"Nicolas do you have any leads on a fast path to use?" Green asked his A.I friend.

"Scans detect a series of cargo transport tubes connecting to the various pipes, ride inside of them while in a ball in order to reach the end of the plant faster." Nicolas explained, while showing a map on his display screen.

"Thanks." Green said as he went into one of the tubes and was flying from one end of the plant to another, he made it quickly through Act 1 and continued to use the tubes and pipes to his advantage, until he ended up in a hallway filled with moving cargo boxes.

"It would appear the doctor is boxing some of these chemicals." Flicky said as he looked around the place.

"Indeed, let's hurry to the top before something else happens." Green said, but just as he said that, the entire room began to fill up with chemicals but the group made it out just in time and got to the end of the Zone where Dr. Eggman was waiting for them.

"I'm glad you made it this far, now my new Egg Mobile attachment will allow me to hit you all with sludge." Dr. Eggman said as he gathered some chemicals and began to drop sludge bombs but they didn't fall into the chemicals.

"I'd hate to see the doc miss and blow us all to Kingdom Come, Nicolas anything I should know about this upgrade?" Green asked his A.I friend.

"The doctor pretty much explained most of everything, but as he's dropping a sludge bomb his guard is down and that's the time to strike" Nicolas said.

"Alright then." Green said as he waited and within a couple of seconds as the sludge bomb was dropping he moved out of the way and trashed the upgrade, thankfully there weren't any fires.

"You're going to pay for this, you're lucky this place didn't blow up!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he led the group right to his Prison Egg which Green jumped on and then set the animals free.

"Where to next Nicolas?" Green asked his friend.

"Next is the Aqua Lake Zone." Nicolas said as his scans detected a powerful Badnik.

"Let's go meet our new friend at the lake then." Green said as he dashed off. Once at the end of the Aqua Lake Zone he encountered the sea lion like Super Badnik called Mecha Ashika which he destroyed, once he was done with the Aqua Lake Zone he zoomed off towards the Aquatic Ruins Zone which is a Zone of great impotence to Green. "The Aquatic Ruins Zone...I can see why the place is known as the Aquatic Ruins Zone but...there's something familiar about this place...did Fang take me here once?" Green said as he looked around the first Act of the Zone.

"Yes...this Zone is where Fang made a little...cabin for you...its hidden but once we've freed the island we can look for it." Nicolas explained.

"I wonder why these ruins feel so...important...it's as if I was once here long before Fang told me about the Aquatic Ruins Zone..." Green said as he felt a bit dizzy.

"Green there's danger!" Flicky cried out.

"It's a run of the mill Grounder Badnik and there's more of them and... their drilling in the ruins of the Zone!" Green yelled with anger as he smashed up the Grounders but as he destroyed them he went into the water.

Unlike Sonic, Green was a natural swimmer and took to the water like a fish, in a manner of speaking, he enjoyed the peace of the water until something happened. "Swim for it!" a penguin Mobini cried as he was being chased by a Chop Chop Badnik horde.

"Looks like we've got trouble." Green said as he slowly trashed a couple Chop Chop but a couple started to bite him. "Ouch! Wait what's happening to my Rings?!" Green said as he was trying to make a spin ball.

"Leave the hedgehog alone!" the freed Mobinis cried as they and the simple animals helped get the Badniks away from Green, once the Badniks were distracted Green finished them off but he was running out of air! Thankfully the Mobinis helped save Green and got him out of the water just in time. "Thanks little guys...I don't think I would've made it without you." Green said to the Mobinis and animals.

"Don't mention it hedgehog, you saved our friends on South Island, and we're returning the favor by helping you save Westside Island." a bear Mobini said as she shook hands with Green. "

Thanks um..." Green did know the name of the Mobini so he was waiting for the Mobini to say her name.

"I'm Becky, and these are my friends, Rocky walrus and Pecky penguin." Becky said as she introduced herself and her fellow Mobini.

"Thanks Becky...not that I mind the help but why are you guys fighting Dr. Eggman? I thought most of the Mobinis went into hiding with the other animals that weren't captured." Green said, as he was getting up after recovering from his experience.

"Well most of us did when Dr. Eggman first came to our island about a month ago, but after we heard the stories of how you saved our friends and family on South Island, we decided to try and fight however we could though with little success." Pecky the penguin Mobini explained.

"Cheer up Pecky, once this is done my family Joe's Sushi restaurant and besides we now have the hero of South Island on our side." Rocky walrus said as he patted his friend on the back.

"I'm glad to see fellow Mobini help us out." Flicky said, as he landed on Green's head.

"Nice to see you Flicky." a small bald eagle Mobini named Locky said as he flew down.

"Nice to see you as well Locky." Flicky said.

"Not to be rude but watch out!" Green yelled as a swarm of fly like Badniks called Whisp appeared.

"Alright men let's do it to it!" Becky yelled as the Mobinis helped Green fight the Badniks.

"Great work everyone! Now all we have to do is make it safely to the end of the Zone and fight Eggman if he's guarding the Prison Egg that is." and surely enough Green was right. He fought Dr. Eggman who was using a hammer attachment on his Egg Mobile to whack the nearby totem poles that sent arrows flying, thankfully the arrows were strong enough to hold Green, and the hedgehog jumped on top of the arrows and then whacked Dr. Eggman's Egg Mobile, he then retreated to the city Zone he created called Casino Night Zone. Once Green freed the captured natives of Aquatic Ruins Zone he went after Dr. Eggman with the help of his new Mobini allies Becky bear, Rocky walrus, Pecky penguin and Locky bald eagle. Thankfully the Casino Night Zone didn't have many traps and was easy to zoom by and its only Badnik defenses were the Crawl Badniks that could be destroyed from behind with a Spin Attack or Sonic Spin, Casino Night Zone as its name stated was at massive casino like Zone, it was also a city and was very unnatural with all of its odd security systems. Once at the end of the Zone Green got into a giant slot machine and when he hit all bars he freed the captured Mobinis and animals in the Zone. "I wonder why Dr. Eggman built this silly casino like city. It seems like a waste of resources to me." Green said.

"He's using the power of the Zones' luck to gather up Rings every time he gets a win." Nicolas explained.

"Well I always figured Oliver for a gambler...lets head for that mountain ahead of us." Green said as he went into the Gimmick Mountain Zone where he fought and destroyed the rhino like Inobuta Mecha Super Badnik.

Soon the group of heroes made it to the Hill Top Zone just down from the mountain, they explored the hill like Zone and slowly made their way down and fought Dr. Eggman's bug like Spiker Badniks, along with new fire models of Orbinaut and the plesiosaur like Badniks called Rexon. After they freed the animals in the zone the group went right into the dangerous Mystic Cave Zone.

"It looks like Dr. Eggman's defenses are getting a bit sloppy and that's unlike Dr. Eggman." Green said as he walked and didn't notice a Crawlton which hit him.

"Green!" the Mobinis cried.

"I'm fine thanks to the Ring I found, but I've got to watch out for that Crawlton and other Crawltons." Green said as he just in time grabbed the Ring before it was absorbed back into the Zone, he then smashed the Crawlton the next time it came down.

"Flicky, Locky, do you guys see anything?" Nicolas called out.

"Nope...it's hard to see anything in this cave and harder to fly." the two bird like Mobinis said.

"Well I hope we find a light somewhere in this Mystic Cave Zone...I have a bit of a feeling of dread walking around in this Zone." Green said as he looked around for lights.

"Me to..." Becky said.

"Wait...I see some torches and other lights ahead." Pecky said.

"Alright now we're getting somewhere." Green said.

"Green wait! Stop!" Nicolas yelled.

"What's up?" Green asked.

"I detect Badniks!" Nicolas said as some of the lights came closer but the lights soon went dead and the ones creating the lights turned out to be Flashers, a firefly like Badnik.

"Take this you brutes." a female Mobini yelled as she activated a trap that smashed the Badniks and freed the animals inside.

"Whoa! That was risky and a close call." Green said as he looked around for the Mobini.

"Sorry about that...wait...you're Green the Hedgehog!" a squirrel Mobini girl said as she jumped down from where the trap was triggered.

"It's alright, you saved my bacon from those Flashers, who are you?" Green said.

"I am Ricky, and it's nice to meet the hero of South Island." Ricky said as she jumped onto Green's right shoulder.

"Nice to meet you to Ricky." Green said as he led the group.

"And I'm flattered to meet all of you." Dr. Eggman said as he appeared with drills attached to his Egg Mobile.

"We don't have time for this doc." Green said as he fought Dr. Eggman and after looking for the doc as he hid in the ground and ceiling of the cave, Green won in the end.

"And lucky for you I'm getting all the time I need for my ultimate project with Julian!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he retreated into another Zone.

"Time...I wonder if Dr. Eggman is stalling us." Green said.

"Probably...but we have to save everyone while he stalls us." Becky said.

"Your right...come on guys lets follow this caves exit." Green said as he and the group ended up in another Zone called the Hidden Palace Zone, the Zone at the end had another Chaos Emerald which Green took, with now two Chaos Emeralds he could surely perform his Chaos powers now. The group then made it into the Dust Hill Zone where they freed animals and Mobinis, and they did the same at the Wood Zone. After that the group made it to the Oil Ocean Zone which was right outside of Dr. Eggman's main base of operations on Westside Island. "You know if not for the lack of Badnik guards such as these guys I'd say Dr. Eggman is using the last of his time, energy and resources to finish something big." Green said as he fought Octus, an octopus type Badnik and Aquis a sea horse Badnik.

"I agree...based on all of these mining, and production Zones it's as if he's making a fuel supply line for some giant weapon or vehicle." Nicolas said. As he showed the data he gathered on his display screen of his handheld form.

"I wish the oil didn't smell so bad and that it wouldn't be so slick." Pecky said as he shook off some oil.

"I agree." Green said as he helped keep the Mobinis from falling into the oil of the zone, as he went along the oil pipes he soon ran into Dr. Eggman who was in a submarine like Egg Mobile.

"Mwahahahaha I commend you all for making it this far, but I simply can't allow you to enter my city fortress Green!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he began to fire lasers and spikes at Green.

"And it's a good thing I found two of the Chaos Emeralds so I can easily take down your Egg Mobile upgrade!" Green said as he focused his thoughts and found the power to bring forth a powerful Chaos Spear which he used to destroy the upgrades to the Egg Mobile.

"How the...er...you'll pay for this Green Hedgehog!" Dr. Eggman yelled as his sub retreated into the oil and then he vanished. After the group freed the Mobinis and the animals they went into the first two areas of the city fortress Dr. Eggman built, the first layer was the Scrambled Egg Zone and the second was the Crystal Egg Zone. These zones had about 70% of the remaining animals and Mobinis which was the first major step to ending Dr. Eggman's threat to Westside Island.

"Alright guys I think we should split up, I need half of you to try and find wherever the valves to turn off the factories and plants are and this city fortress we've just barely entered." Green said as he looked around the city zone base.

"Metropolis Zone is a dangerous place, it won't be easy for us to make it to either of our targets." Nicolas explained, as he brought in information on the locations they were heading for on his display screen.

"Indeed...how much time do we have?" Green asked Nicolas.

"If my readings and the data I've stolen from the city's mainframe are correct, we have less than 20 minutes to try and stop Dr. Eggman before his ultimate weapon is unleashed." Nicolas explained.

"20 minutes...no big deal if we hurry." Green said as he took Ricky and Flicky and went off to hopefully fight Dr. Eggman one last time, Metropolis Zone was a city built on a Zone, and it was in truth Dr. Eggman's capital of all his operations and his powerful Eggman Empire. Along the way, Green had to avoid Asterons, which were Badniks that looked like starfish but could explode, thankfully they weren't powered by animals or Mobinis. Green also had trouble with the Slicers, which were praying mantis like Badniks, as well as the Shellcrackers which were crab like Badniks that made up the muscle of Metropolis Zone's security. Green finally encountered Dr. Eggman who was angry to learn all of his factories and power stations were shut down and even his city base was now shut down. He had no idea how or why everything wasn't working but Green hoped this would be the end of the Dr. Eggman threat and that Westside Island would be freed, but Dr. Eggman activated a bunch of decoys and took off. "Wait where did Eggman go?" Green said as he destroyed the last of the decoys, then an odd being who looked like either an odd robot or a Chao or maybe a mix between the two appeared.

"I'm Bokkun the messenger Chao of Dr. Eggman, I've got a message for you." Bokkun said as he put a TV monitor on the ground in front of Green.

"Hello there Green, if Bokkun has given you my little message then by now I should be safely aboard my Wing Fortress and leaving this island in your hands. And by the way don't bother trying to stop me from finishing me, and my Brother Julian's ultimate plan to rule the entire world! This message was brought to you by the Eggman Empire and isn't responsible for any and all of its contents except for this last part!" Dr. Eggman's message said as the TV monitor at the end exploded and hurt Green badly.

"Green!" Ricky yelled as she went to her friend's side.

"I'm alright Ricky...now is the perfect time to try Chaos Heal." Green said as he healed himself using his Chaos powers and the Chaos Emeralds.

"Ahahahaha you looked funny, all shocked and surprised by Dr. Eggman's message! I'll see you later, I bet you'll never get to the Sky Chase Zone!" Bokkun said as he teased Green and then went back to the Wing Fortress.

"Nicolas, do we have enough Rings to get to the Wing Fortress Zone?" Green asked his A.I friend.

"Yes but we'll need to gather Rings on the Wing Fortress and while we travel in the Sky Chase Zone." Nicolas explained as Green turned Nicolas into a glider and then went flying into the Sky Chase Zone and then after dodging robots made his way onto the Wing Fortress.

"One things for sure Dr. Eggman did a great job making this Wing Fortress Zone...but I doubt that it's what he's finished building these past two days." Green said as he made it pass defenses on the Wing Fortress Zone with the help of Flicky and Ricky.

"This is but an airship housing a four person space ship." Nicolas said as he was plugged into a panel on the inside of the Wing Fortress Zone.

"Have you got anything on what Dr. Eggman and Julian have really been up to yet?" Green asked Nicolas.

"Yes...wait... oh my gosh ...oh my...we...he made us late! We're too late to stop its launch! Oliver and Julian have been working on!" before Nicolas could finish two doors sealed shut and then Dr. Eggman appeared at a control panel.

"Ahahaha this time I'll burn you to a crisp Green!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he activated a laser and three spiked rotating platforms.

"Lucky for me that'll be only in your dreams Dr. Eggman because I've got an idea of how to trash this thing." Green said as he unplugged Nicolas and then got tactical information of how to smash the thing.

"No! How could you have won within two minutes flat!?" Dr. Eggman yelled.

"I'm just lucky..." Green said with a smirk.

"Arg...Decoe! Bocoe! Ready the spaceship for takeoff immediately!" Dr. Eggman yelled to his two robot lackeys as he ran for his spaceship.

"Wait Dr. Eggman! Just wait I need to know why exactly you're doing this? And where are you going?!" Green yelled to Dr. Eggman in vain as the doctor was already launching his spaceship, but Green wouldn't give up! He followed the ship and then jumped onto it and held on for his dear life. As the ship got higher and higher Green could see the stars and Mobius from near orbit of the planet, once the ship docked Green went down a route with Ricky and Flicky hiding in his back pack. He wondered what this odd and scary place was, as he went down a pathway he was closed in and then Dr. Eggman appeared on a monitor.

"Mwahahahaha! Now Green you'll learn true fear once you've been defeated by my latest creation, the best guard for the Death Egg! Silver Sonic!" Dr. Eggman said as a robot looking like Sonic, appeared with mechanical quills moving and ready to slice and dice Green.

"Okay for now I'll say that you've gone mad Dr. Oliver." Green said as he looked at Silver Sonic.

"Silence! I am not mad! And I told you I'm now going by Dr. Eggman! You know that by now! Silver Sonic destroy Green!" and so the mindless robot guard Silver Sonic tried to destroy Green but thanks to Nicolas, Flicky and Ricky Green was able to find its attack pattern and soon destroyed it, and it began to explode leaving nothing left of the robot.

"Thanks for opening the door Dr. Oliver, your Silver Sonic was a tough one but he's trash now, so will you open that door and talk civilly or do we have to fight yet again?" Green asked his archenemy. Dr. Eggman who seemed to panic just opened the door but made a run for a robot of his, after he went to the robot Green ran in front of Dr. Eggman and said to the doc "enough is enough Oliver, why run from a rodent with super speed? And what's the truth behind this Death Egg anyway? It seems like a good weapon for taking over the world but how? How are you going to take over the world with it? And what does Julian your brother the truly pure evil Dr. Robotnik have to do with this thing?" Green asked Dr. Eggman.

"Well if you must know Green...this space station has the power to fire a beam that will Robotize the entire planet! My brother's ideas of a machine world will soon be realized...I've worked with him on the Death Egg for almost two years now...and the last ten months when I learned about the Roboticizer I knew I had to act and shall now do my final act with this masterpiece of terror and horror! And for the last time my name is now Dr. Eggman! Eggman! And I am the one true Egg Emperor of the entire world!" Dr. Eggman explained as he powered up his Death Egg Robot.

"You know it makes sense that this thing is called the Death Egg since it mostly resembles your face, Sonic told me Dr. Robotnik aka Julian tried to use a machine called Robo-Storm to try and Robotize the place but only sections at a time and it resembled him." Green explained.

"Yes you see ever since Julian first used the Roboticizer, he's dreamed of making space stations and satellites to Robotize Mobius but it is pure madness if he tries to do that!" Dr. Eggman yelled as the arms of the Death Egg Robot tried to get Green.

"Well it looks like the only way I can beat you is if I find a weakness to that robot suit of yours." Green said as the robot flew up and after trying to lock onto Green it came crashing back down and Green was behind it as it launched two small bombs shaped like Dr. Eggman.

"Green you must hit the bottom back end of this robot if you wish to defeat it." Nicolas said.

"You mean I need to kick some Ro-butt-nik?" Green asked Nicolas.

"Exactly! Hit it 12 times to defeat Dr. Eggman!" Nicolas shouted.

"And when he goes up dodge him and his attacks and then deliver my own attacks...I got it!" Green said with excitement as he attacked the Death Egg Robot and slowly but surely within five minutes he took it down.

"Oh dear oh my I have been defeated!" Dr. Eggman said in a manner that sounded like he was acting, before Green could ask the doctor anything the Death Egg began to rumble violently and then it started to explode.

"Dr. Oliver I mean Dr. Eggman! ...oh shoot! Nicolas can we use the glider to escape?!" Green asked Nicolas as he ran down a hallway leading to an area where the Death Egg blew open.

"Yes but only if we hurry off this thing!" Nicolas yelled as Green just in the nick of time made it off the Death Egg but it seemed like the explosion caught him. From down on Westside Island all of the Mobinis watched as the Death Egg seemed to explode, the heroic Mobinis led by Becky watched and had a feeling that Green not only stopped the weapon Dr. Eggman was using but he somehow survived. Becky and her group followed Locky and his fellow bald eagle Mobinis as the heroes got on an airship and went up to look for Green, Flicky, Ricky and Nicolas.

"I'm sure that hero made it!" Becky said as she looked in the skies and Locky shouted.

"Look everyone!" the Mobinis all looked with surprise, joy and many other great feelings as they saw both Green and Ricky on the glider mode of Nicolas and Flicky flew beside them.

"I almost can't believe it Nicolas...we saved Westside Island! And all of the animals and Mobinis Dr. Eggman kidnapped! We did it!" Green yelled in excitement as he glided beside the air ship the ground Mobinis were using, he also flew beside the bird Mobinis. And so in the end Green glided down to Westside Island where all of the Mobinis celebrated, Green was very happy but he had a feeling from the Chaos Emeralds that he had to return to Angel Island.

Something terrible was going to happen to the island and he needed to be there for his friends, after taking a day to rest up Green said goodbye to the Mobinis. Though Ricky decided to tag alongside Green for his next adventure on Angel Island, Green used the power of Rings he gathered the day he left Westside Island in order to head for Angel Island where he'd save it from whatever evil planned to use the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald.


	4. Story 4

Story 4

Angel Island Crisis!

"Well Nicolas there she is, Angel Island as beautiful as ever at least from the Angel Island Zone of the island" Green said as he glided down to the lowest Zone on Angel Island which was the beach and jungle Zone known as Angel Island Zone. "It may look safe but there are already Badniks in the Zone and their hiding in plain site" Nicolas said.

"I can smell danger in the air" Ricky said as she sniffed the air. "Well there's no time for either of us to waste guys, lets find the Badniks. Smash them up and then locate the control device or Prison Pod or both in most cases and send Dr. Oliver packing...I mean Dr. Eggman" Green said. "Dr. Oliver the vet?" Ricky asked. "Um...we have to focus! I detect several Badniks called RhinoBot, Monkey Dude and a couple Bloominators" Nicolas said. "The first two sound like a rhino and monkey Badnik, is the last one a robotic plant?" Green asked Nicolas.

"Yes" Nicolas said. "Well lets get going then, thankfully I remember this place from the time my uncles took me here and when I played with Knuckles" Green said as he went running with Ricky close by and Nicolas safe in a strap tied to Green's right shoe. As soon as the group was half way into the Zone though there was trouble. "The master wishes for this Zones jungle to be burned to the ground" Mecha Sonic ordered a horde of machines the likes of which Green had never seen before. "Mecha Sonic! What are you up to this time around?" Green asked the brutal robot.

"Master Eggman desires for this Zones jungles to burn, the Fire Breath horde will level the jungle" the robot said coldly as a Fire Breath started to shoot out fire and launched tons of fire bombs, Green could see the horde or legion of Fire Breaths setting Angel Island Zone on fire and he was almost consumed by the flames until he by accident broke what looked like a TV monitor in the middle of the chaos. "Wow we're alright!" Green said as he noticed a little shield around Ricky and Nicolas.

"Where did this shield come from and why aren't we burning?" Ricky said. "Analyzing...this appears to be a Flame Shield. Scans show that it is of Eggman's creation, its likely these TV monitors the shields came from fell from the Death Egg when it crashed" Nicolas explained "Eggman must have intended to give these shields to his Badnik hordes and the other robots...but why is Mecha Sonic on Angel Island in the first place with these Fire Breaths?" Green asked Nicolas.

"...scans suggest the Death Egg has crash landed on this very island" Nicolas said. "And the doc is trying to fix it up with the islands resources...and if Eggman is here then that must mean that Julian is here as well" Green said to Nicolas as he looked around and knew he had to save the animals and Mobinis on the island from the forest fires.

The day the Death Egg crashed on Angel Island about a day ago In the space ship Dr. Eggman escaped from the Death Egg in the very space ship he used to get onto the space station minutes before it crashed.

"Curse that hedgehog" Eggman said as he pushed open the hatch of his space ship and coughed, unknown to him at the time he crash landed right on Angel Island. "But sir the Death Egg failed...and I thought that your plan was to stop the Death Egg by any means" a silver short robot that looked kind of fat if he was a human said. "Besides that other hedgehog and those Freedom Fighters and fox cub and Julian's own foolishness also got the Death Egg damaged badly" a tall and very thin gold robot said. "Zip it Decoe and Bocoe, I need to think of something...and the remains of this Catakiller from the Death Egg gave me an idea" Dr. Eggman said. "Look out their coming!" Bokkun yelled as he flew into the space ship. "Whose coming?" Dr. Eggman asked his messenger Chao. "We're coming!" a red Echidna said as he looked down at Dr. Eggman. "Wait that look...are you an Echidna?" Dr. Eggman asked the stranger. "Yes and my name is Knuckles, so who are you? Are you related to that Dr. Robotnik clown!?" Knuckles demanded to know. "His outfit makes him look like a clown" a little bee Mobian said. "I smell something rotten about this guy" a green crocodile Mobian said. "Hmm...have we met before?" a purple chameleon asked.

"Give the guy and his friends some room to breath guys" a red shelled eastern armadillo Mobian said. "Master Eggman what shall we do now that there are Mobians here?" Decoe asked his master.

"...oh it was terrible" Dr. Eggman said as he came close to the ground of Knuckles "you see I am the kind older brother of the evil Dr. Robotnik my name is Dr. Eggman...you see Mr. Knuckles for years I've been trying to stop my brother...I was able to get help from Sonic the Hedgehog and his buddy Tails the Fox as well as my old friend Green the Hedgehog in order to face my brother on his largest creation yet the Death Egg. I unknowingly years ago helped make some parts to the Death Egg but when I learned the truth about the evils my younger brother was going to do with it I felt that I had to act so with the help of Sonic and Tails and Green we went onto the Death Egg in my space ship but Sonic and Tails turned on me but not before I was able to damage the Death Egg which sadly sent it crashing into one of the islands Zones and as for Green he died keeping the brutes away from me. I created special Badniks to fight Dr. Robotnik but sadly they need animals and Mobinis to pilot them...of Knuckles I need both your help and your friends help to make special Badniks and to try and stop the evils of my brother and to stop him from getting the Death Egg running again will you all help please?" Dr. Eggman lied to Knuckles and Team Chaotix as he tried to gain their trust.

"Wait you tried to stop Dr. Robotnik and his Death Egg with Sonic and Tails?" Knuckles asked the doc. "Yes but they turned on me...I'm sure Sonic was the only one who was really evil but poor Tails was likely bullied into following him!" Dr. Eggman said as he lied. "That jerk Sonic! I'd expect something like that from him, Chaotix head out around the island and make sure everyone is safe and tried to find Dr. Robotnik. As for me I'll try and help out Dr. Eggman" Knuckles said. "Oh thank you Knuckles" Dr. Eggman said with an evil grin.

"I'll try to see if any of the animals or Mobinis can be of help while you guys recover" Knuckles said as he left for a few minutes. "But Dr. Eggman weren't we fighting Green? And wasn't your brother fighting Julian?" Bocoe asked. "Yes but I lied in order to trick Knuckles into helping us, you see Green was a buddy to that knucklehead and I figured if I lied about how Green died to Knuckles it would make the Echidna angry and willing to do anything for revenge" Dr. Eggman explained. "We don't even know if Green really died or not Eggman" Bokkun said. "True but its better to get revenge on one of my enemies and make some of them fight each other while I take control of the Death Egg so I can send Badnik armies across the globe and send fear into people using the size of the Death Egg alone" Dr. Eggman explained. "You're always thinking a 100 steps ahead master" Mecha Sonic said. "Ah yes Mecha Sonic what's the status of the Death Egg?" Dr. Eggman asked his robot. "It is damaged buy should be able to fly if we can attach booster rockets to it in order to lift it into the atmosphere" Mecha Sonic said. "Excellent, now to work on my newest Badnik the Catakiller, Jr. it will be amazing!" Dr. Eggman said.

Angel Island Present

"You know with Badniks that break easily Dr. Eggman might be angry with me breaking all of his toys" Green said as he smashed a Catakiller, Jr. "We're close to finding the Fire Breath leader Green" Nicolas said. "Yup and the Flame Shield will protect me from its attacks" Green said as he picked up speed and later found the head Fire Breath and trashed it, just then a flag pole fell from the sky with Sonic's face on it.

"Unusual" Ricky said. "Yeah usually these flag poles are in the ground with Eggman's face on them until I pass them then Sonic or one of the Freedom Fighter's face appears on the flag" Green said. "Help!" a voice cried in the jungle. "Something's in trouble" Green said as he went into the jungle and found a young bee Mobian being teased by a group of Badniks. "Get away from me you ugly metal balls" the bee said. "And hi ho here comes the hero!" Green said as he trashed the Badniks and saved the young Mobian. "Who are you?" the bee said. "I'm Green the Hedgehog...an honorary Freedom Fighter of sorts" Green said. "Green? I thought your friend Eggman said you died fighting Sonic?" the bee said. "Eggman told you that?! Well Dr. Eggman is a liar and just as bad as his brother Dr. Robotnik, Princess Sally sent me out to fight Dr. Eggman on behalf of Knothole village...and who are you anyway?" Green explained to the bee. "I'm Charmy Bee, Prince of the Golden Hive Colony or so my daddy says" Charmy explained. "Prince Charmy? I heard about there being a young bee prince on Angel Island years ago but...um anyway...Charmy can you help lead me to the nearest Zone once I'm done freeing the animals and Mobinis on Angel Island Zone?" Green asked his new ally. "Sure just follow the bee, wee!" Charmy said as he buzzed around playfully. And so the group made their way to a waterfall after escaping a bombardment from a new flying fortress, and then the group encountered Mecha Sonic piloting a new Egg Mobile. "The Master's Flame Mobile will deal with you Green and if Charmy is gone then he can't tell the master the truth" Mecha Sonic said as he fired fire at the group and destroyed the bridge the heroes used to get to the end of Act 2 of Angel Island Zone.

"That's what you think Mecha Sonic but we got Flame Shields the Death Egg dropped and we're going to rock your day" Green said as he jumped once and then jumped twice and went through one of the guns of the Flame Mobile due to the special power of the Flame Shield which could make some people turn into a fire ball after jumping twice, once to get off ground and twice in midair. "Impossible!" Mecha Sonic said. "Nope just improbable" Green said as he then used the power of the Flame Shield with Charmy and Ricky's help to destroy the Flame Mobile. "You'll all pay for this" Mecha Sonic said as he retreated to the Hydro City Zone. "Follow me down this waterfall Green, it'll take us to the Hydro City Zone" Charmy said as he led the group down to the bottom of the waterfall and safely into a giant pool of water. Green jumped on a couple of Springs and got to higher ground and smashed a TV Monitor with Rings in it, it gave him ten Rings. "Shame the water took out our Flame Shields guys...Nicolas what Badniks are in the area?" Green asked his A.I friend.

"Scans detect Turbo Spiker a more powerful form of the Spikes Badniks, the ones in the water beneath us are called Pointdexter which act like puffer fish, then there are Mega Chopper which are piranha like Badniks that can eat Rings like the Chop Chop, then there's Bugernaunt which are a horse-fly like Badnik, then there are the flying torpedo shark like Jaws and finally the guard Badniks known as Blastoid which keep areas locked up until their destroyed" Nicolas explained. "Let's go! Let's go!" Charmy yelled. "Hold on Charmy I need to make sure Nicolas is alright, though he's waterproof I still make sure he's safe for underwater travel" Green said as he looked over the handheld computer. "I'll be fine, just follow my compass to something special" Nicolas said. "Alright" Green said as he followed the compass on Nicolas and soon found a TV Monitor with a new type of shield in it. "What is this?" Ricky said, she was forgot she was underwater and needed to hold her breath.

"Its a Water Shield which will allow us to breath underwater and bounce" Nicolas explained. "I want to try it out!" Charmy said as he easily dived and smashed the TV Monitor. "Nice work Charmy, now we can get to the end of Act 1 of this Zone easily, granted we don't get hit by something like the trap spikes" Green said as the group traveled and came to a place where they fought a giant Badnik called Big Shaker, the Badnik sadly destroyed the groups Water Shields with its power, Green was able to get tactical advice from Nicolas which saved the group just in time from the machine. "Do you guys hear something?" Ricky said. "Sounds like a flush" Charmy said. "That's because we're being flushed!" Green said as the group was swept away to the lower levels of the city Zone and with Green's speed they were able to make it out safely. "Not bad speedy greeny" Charmy said.

"Thanks Charmy...I was worried we'd be crushed by that moving trap or whatever it was..." Green said as the group traveled until they gathered up 25 Rings and went by a Star Post. "Look the Star Post is making a portal" Ricky said. "Just like the ones used to get to the Special Zone for Chaos Emeralds...lets give it a go!" Green said as the group jumped into the portal.

The group ended up in a Bonus Stage with giant glowing orbs, the group moved up as a beam that looked like it was going to vaporize them. The group moved but after they got some Rings and a new Water Shield they were all caught in the beam, and brought back to where they came from. Green didn't bother to wonder what happened so he and the group moved on and encountered Mecha Sonic in his new Screw Mobile that dropped depth charges, the group was almost destroyed a few times but the Water Shields and Rings kept them safe so they could destroy the upgraded Egg Mobile.

"You may have won this time but I'll be back and destroy you yet" Mecha Sonic said as he flew away. "Now we save the animals and Mobinis right Green?" Charmy asked the hedgehog. "Yup" Green said as he saved the critters "whoa what's going on?" Green said as he felt the ground shaking like crazy. "Its a gizer! whee!" Charmy said as the gizer sent the group flying all the way into the middle of the Marble Garden Zone. "Alright that was chaotic...Nicolas you alright?" Green asked his A.I friend. "I'm fine" Nicolas said. "I'm dizzy..." Ricky said. "Ah...well um...Nicolas what Badniks are in this Zone?" Green asked his friend.

"Spikers which pretend to be a spike trap...Mantis which are grasshopper like Badniks in spite of their name...an odd puffer-fish like Badnik called Bubbles...and...what appears to be a Strange Relic that guards locked places in the Zone but I'm unsure if its a Badnik" Nicolas said. "Thanks buddy...if we're lucky Vector should be here" Green said as he remembered Knuckles once talking about a hip hop cool crocodile named Vector who lives in the Marble Garden Zone. As the group traveled avoiding traps, they soon encountered a Tunnelbot, after they destroyed the Badnik they went on and at once point a spiked-chain-ball nearly got them until Vector saved the group swiftly. "You guys should be careful around here" Vector said. "Vector! I trust that's your name right?!" Green said to the taller Mobian. "Yeah Vector is my name and...Charmy who is this kid?" Vector said. "He's Green the Hedgehog, a super fast rodent" Charmy said.

"Really? But I thought Dr. Eggman said Green died?" Vector said. "I sometimes wish he did but in truth I don't" Dr. Eggman said as he appeared out of the ground in his Drill Mobile. "So you're once again trashing ancient ruins to get Rings and other items Dr. Eggman?" Green asked the doctor. "Of course I am! After all these ruins are rich in materials and Rings" Dr. Eggman said as he left the scene and made the ruins start to collapse. "We've got to me fast kid or else we're goners!" Vector said as he was about to run fast. "Then we'd better pick up the pace!" Green said as he used his super speed to get the group safely out of the collapsing ruins. "Wow that's some speed kid" Vector said. "Indeed...and please call me Green we're friends or at the least allies now after all right?" Green said as he dusted himself off.

"You're all dead" Mecha Sonic said as he appeared in his own Drill Mobile and began to attack, however the groups combined powers destroyed the upgrades. "Who the heck is this robot?" Vector asked Green. "He's Mecha Sonic a robot copy of Sonic made by Dr. Eggman to fight me more or less" Green explained. "You fools will soon be destroyed by my master" Mecha Sonic said as he flew out of the way of an incoming Drill Mobile which Dr. Eggman used to make the ruins the group was on fall to pieces. "Nice try doc but it takes a lot more then that to stop us!" Green said as he was using Nicolas' glider mode powered by Rings to fly in the Zone, he used Vector and Charmy to help catch him while he made jumps and attacked the Egg Mobile and with great effort the group sent Eggman packing and rescued the animals and Mobinis of the Zone.

"Where to next Nicolas?" Ricky asked. "Next is the Carnival Night Zone...the zone seems to have been created by Dr. Eggman in order to use the areas luck to gather Rings" Nicolas said as the group by nightfall landed in Carnival Night Zone. "Yawn! Nicolas what Badniks are here?" Green asked his friend as he felt sleepy. "There's a bat like Badnik called Batbot, and another odd Badnik that's called a Blastoid but shouldn't be confused with the ones from Hydro City Zone so I'll call this model Blastoid CNZ. And finally there are clam like Badniks called Clamer" Nicolas explained. "Its late...and as much as I hate to do this we'll need to rest after we get the animals and Mobinis freed" Green said as he knew he had to make it fast, and so he was able to get to the end of Act 1 in 5 minutes and with help destroyed the Bowling Spin, Badnik and then at the end of Act 2 he took 4 minutes 30 seconds to get to the end of the Zone and within 30 seconds using everyone's help destroyed the Graviton Mobile.

"I'll set the alarm to wake us up by 8:00 AM tomorrow morning" Nicolas said as the group slept, after they slept peacefully and had a good breakfast they went into a giant canon that sent them flying into the mountains of the IceCap Zone. "This Zone isn't really that cold for some reason...Vector is this natural?" Green asked his ally. "I don't know I've never bothered coming to this Zone before because of the cold and the snow...though it is warm unusually for what one would expect of this place" Vector said. "Nicolas what do the scans say?" Green asked Nicolas. "These conditions are natural...but I'm detecting Badniks, the ones here are Penguinators which are shaped like penguins and then there's the Star Pointers which act like Orbinauts...and I've detected a new shield on a nearby TV Monitor" Nicolas explained. "Well then...lets do it to it guys!" Green said as he led the group though Vector was the slowest due to being a reptile.

"Remind me to ask that gameboy thing of yours to make me something to...achoo! Keep warm in the cold" Vector said to Green as he slowly moved while sneezing a little. "I'll remember Vector...but first we need to trash this Badnik my friend Nicolas says is called Big Icedus" Green said as he watched the Badniks movements and with Ricky's help he destroyed it.

"You did great against that robot Green" Ricky said as she hopped alongside Green. "Thanks Ricky but we need to find Dr. Eggman or Mecha Sonic's next Egg Mobile" Green said as the group went through an ice cave which led them to the top of the IceCap Zone. "Time to put you on ice Green" Dr. Eggman said as he appeared in his new Freezer Mobile. "Nice one Dr. Eggman but I can't let you freeze me" Green said. "Fine then I'll freeze your friends so they won't bother with our fight!" Dr. Eggman said as he tried to freeze everyone but Green who was angry smashed the Freezer Mobile and sent Dr. Eggman packing. "You're all to late! The Death Egg will launch within a total of 15 minutes!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he led the group down a pathway they used to get to the Launch Base Zone. "What has Dr. Eggman done to this Zone?!" Green yelled as he looked at the ugly Launch Base Zone and saw in the distance the Death Egg almost ready to launch with help from its new booster rockets.

"Man this Dr. Eggman guy surely knows how to build things fast" Vector said. "Look at all those cranes and cables this place looks fun" Charmy said. "It is fun...for Dr. Eggman that is" Ricky said. "Nicolas what are we dealing with this time?" Green asked Nicolas. "Well first there's Corkey which are laser guard bots...then the dangerous Orbinaut Pola model then the frog like Ribots then the snail like Snale Blaster and many of these crates hold Twin Hammer Badniks" Nicolas said as he was scanning the area. "Whee!" Charmy said as he unknowingly went into an alarm. "Intruders at point alpha of Act 1 of Launch Base Zone" a robot voice said as a ton of seagull like Badniks appeared.

"Don't worry the Flybot767 only will continue to attack us so long as we stay on the alarm and only five have showed up!" Nicolas explained as the group got out of the alarm and smashed the Badniks. "You know this place is more of a secure base for Dr. Eggman next to his other Zones in regards to the level of Badniks...I wonder why Dr. Eggman destroyed this Zones ruins to make this place?" Green said. "This place is natural...Dr. Eggman merely reactivated ancient technology and added onto it after he found the Death Egg" Nicolas explained. "Odd...the people who made these ruins surely were advanced...which makes me think these ruins were made by the ancient Echidnas like the ones Fang my uncle mentioned." Green said. "Wait...Fang as in Fang the Sniper is your uncle?!" Vector asked in shock.

"Through adoption yeah...he was a teacher in many ways...and a dear friend and uncle...and he trained one of the best" Green said as he led the charge, along the way the group battled the Twin Hammer, Badniks and many other Badniks "you know I have to give the doc credit for making so many Orbinaut Pola model...because these things are almost impossible to destroy...thankfully that new spin ability I learned while on the island helps me to get them usually" Green said as he dodged a Orbinaut Pola model. Soon the group made it to the lower levels of the Laucnh Base Zone right where the booster rockets were getting ready to take off. However Dr. Eggman appeared in a machine he called Ball Shooter which fired giant balls at the group but using the shooter itself the group was able to carefully get ground and jump high enough to destroy the machine and send Dr. Eggman packing, there was an Egg Mobile nearby which the group used to fly over to a nearby platform but Mecha Sonic attacked them right as the Death Egg was launching, Mecha Sonic trashed the Egg Mobile but the group got to the nearest platform just in time only to see Dr. Eggman ready to try and finish them off.

"One things for sure Green you've done marvelously getting this far to try and ruin me and my brother Julian's plans but now its time to end you with my new machine of doom the Beam Rocket!" Dr. Eggman said as he slowly attacked the group but they destroy his machine so he went back to get another machine to deal with Green once and for all. "Behold Green your destroyer my greatest combat mech my Egg Mobile can attach into yet! Big Arms!" Dr. Eggman said as Big Arms opened and closed its arms to seem threatening. "Big Arms...ahahahaha where do you come up with the name for these ridiculous machines Eggman?" Vector said as he laughed. "Silence croc! I made the machine and I can call it whatever I want at tax payers expense" Dr. Eggman said as he tried to make a joke.

"Was he trying to be funny?" Charmy asked Vector. "Maybe little guy" Vector said. "Arge...silence! I am Dr. Ivo Eggman and I am the Egg Emperor the ruler of the world! Once I've finished Green off I'll deal with you all however I see fit!" Dr. Eggman yelled in anger as he swatted Vector, Charmy and Ricky over to a nearby platform. "You made a big mistake Dr. Eggman you hurt my friends, and when people hurt my friends that makes me angry beyond reason" Green said as he glared at Dr. Eggman.

"This time you won't have time to be angry when I'm done with you, you'll be punished for messing with adult matters you little kid!" Dr. Eggman yelled. "Big words for a big man, bring it on Oliver!" Green yelled as he used his speed to dodge Big Arms but didn't lay a hit yet. "You know Green I have to thank you, if not for you I wouldn't have my own nemesis to try and stop me from ruling the world" Dr. Eggman said as Big Arms grabbed Green while he was in a Sonic Spin and then slammed him harm onto the platform, then a series of strong vibrations went through out the entire Death Egg.

"I'll admit this machine is tough...and as for being a nemesis to a villain Oliver I never intended to be anyone's nemesis or ache enemy! I only chose to fight you because I know you better then any other Freedom Fighter or person fighting for what's right...and nice try trying to make me lose all my Rings" Green said as he got a dozen Rings back in time.

"True...though I intend to use you and your Freedom Fighters so you can remove some of the competition that wants to rule Mobius as much as me and Julian or more! Did you honestly think I was the only threat to Mobius other then my brother Julian? I've explored the world and seen everything it has to offer which is why I must be the one to take over the world among those fools!" Dr. Oliver yelled.

"I figured there were others given the nature of the world Dr. Oliver. But I intend to be the one Freedom Fighter willing to go everywhere and stop all forms of evil that want to take over the world as well as those who do harm to others, but only within reason because I simply can't be everywhere at once and neither can you or Julian!" Green said as he whacked the cockpit of Big Arms.

"That's the thing Green, Julian plotted a way to make sure he could rule all of Mobius while being in his lovely capital! He has Regional Sub-Bosses that control continents and islands and every kind of land you can think of scattered through out the world!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he smacked the Death Egg seemingly on accident. "Ah well you know as well as me how huge! I mean huge! Mobius and an entire planet in general are! So for one fat man to get the resources to control a whole planet would take more then what a continent can offer! I'm sure he has some form of growing control in smaller countries and lands like Downunda and the Dragon Kingdom! And that's only due to the lack of a major military defense! But when it comes down to it there is no way Julian will win and neither will you!" Green said as he whacked the Big Arms cockpit half a dozen more times.

"You forget about tactics over numbers! I've done the math and know full well that better tactics and better training will win wars! Which is why Julian is doomed to fail but I know ways out of those failures! And I won't allow this machine to be used to try and Robotize the planet! Its far to evil! Even for someone like me! There are to many lives that would be lost!" Dr. Oliver yelled as he once again grabbed Green and sent him flying down onto the platform and it sent violent vibrations throughout the Death Egg.

"Dr. Oliver...I may be mad or far to kind or naive but I'm giving you a chance to stop this madness and try and make the world a better place! A place with flowers and animals and all kinds of wonderful things so we can live a better life! And so we can actually make a difference in the world!" Green yelled as he held out both his Chaos Emeralds. "My dear Green Hedgehog...I...I...I've told you before my name is Dr. Eggman!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he tried to have Big Arms slam down its arms and smash Green.

"I know..." Green said as he formed two powerful Chaos Spears using Chaos Control and the power of his few Rings and the Chaos Emeralds, and with one strike both of the arms of Big Arms went flying into two of the Death Egg's booster rockets and then Green whacked the cockpit of Big Arms and the Egg Mobile with Dr. Eggman in it went crashing down to Angel Island.

"Wow that was powerful man!" Vector said as both the platforms broke away from the Death Egg. Soon the group watched as the platforms were drifting away from the Death Egg and the giant station itself seemed like it was going to blow up, but the Death Egg in fact landed right on top of the volcanic mountain right above the Lava Reef Zone of Angel Island. The group believed based on what they could see the Death Egg was no more, but the clouds prevented them from seeing it crash into the mountain. And so the group had their platforms safely land right into the Mushroom Hill Zone of Angel Island, once off the platforms they saw Mecha Sonic stashing something away in a secret passageway.

The group then went into the area after Mecha Sonic left and found a Warp Ring that took them all the way into the Hidden Palace Zone of Angel Island which they didn't know until later. "Where are we and what's happening to the Chaos Emeralds?" Green said as the Chaos Emeralds went into shrines alongside the other five Chaos Emeralds and in the center was the Master Emerald. "Nicolas...any clues to what we need to do?" Green asked his friend. "Yes...I need you to jump onto the Chaos Emerald Shrines and do exactly as I say" Nicolas said. "Alright then...here goes nothing" Green said as he jumped onto the shrines and with that he was teleported into the Special Zone.

After Green was teleported away he was taken to the Special Zone where a voice told him to gather all the Blue Spheres in order to claim a prize, but if Green touched a Red Sphere he'd lose and be sent back with nothing. Green was able to take a moment and focus, he soon found all of the Blue Spheres and was able to turn the purple Chaos Emerald into a Super Emerald, before anyone could ask what happened they were sent into the Mushroom Hill Zone where they soon encountered the butterfly like Butterdroid.

"One things for sure Eggman always comes up with crazy and simple names for his robots" Vector said as he smashed a Badnik. "Indeed Vector...Nicolas what Badniks are we dealing with in this Zone?" Green said. "We're dealing with Cluckoid which looks like a weathercock, a Mushmeanie which disguises itself as a mushroom, then there's the mole like Madmoles which throw harmless mushrooms to send their targets flying, then the dragonfly like Dragonflies and I'm detecting at the end of Act 1 a powerful Badnik that matches Julian's, Hie Hou" Nicolas explained. "Well guys we've got our work cut out for us. Once we zoom on by and trash the Hie Hou its time to get Eggman or Mecha Sonic" Green explained to the group.

"I'm afraid we can't simply do that for awhile" Nicolas said. "Why not?" Green asked. "Because we must get to the Warp Rings in both this Zone and the other Zones until we've turned all the Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds like what you just did Green" Nicolas explained. "Not that I mind doing some extra work but why do we need to turn the Chaos Emeralds into the bigger Super Emeralds?" Green asked. "Because both Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Espio will need to use their power to stop the Death Egg, Dr. Eggman and Julian" Nicolas explained. "Why do I have to use the Chaos Emeralds?" Espio asked Nicolas as he appeared in front of everyone.

"Trust me when I say that you have to use their power alongside the others Espio" Nicolas explained to the chameleon as everyone else was surprised to see Espio come out of thin air. "You'll need help Espio" a blue chameleon with yellow eyes and a red horn said. "Mark! What are you doing here?" Espio asked his fellow chameleon. "I was spying on activity in the Mushroom Hill Zone and found a total of seven of those magical Warp Rings" Mark explained. "I see" Espio said. "Um...I trust you're more of Knuckles' friends?" Green asked Espio and Mark. "Espio you! Why did you have to act all secret like and scare everyone with your appear and disappearing act?" Vector asked Espio. "I didn't mean to scare anyone, I just saw you guys crash down in the Zone and then disappear into that Warp Ring" Espio explained. "Ah...and as for you Mark! What's this talk about other Warp Rings?" Vector demanded to know. "I was spying in the area and found the Warp Rings all of a sudden, if we hurry we can get our green friend here to the Special Zone so he can transform the Chaos Emeralds into those Super Emeralds his A.I spoke of" Mark explained. "...Nicolas I've got a plan to try and find those Warp Rings and I think we should look into those Star Posts on the island" Green said to his friend.

And so Green told everyone his plan and in groups of two everyone took off throughout the Mushroom Hill Zone to locate and keep safe the Warp Rings until Green went through them, while Green was running around gathering Rings he soon went by another Star Post and jumped into a portal to the Bonus Stage and this time around it was like a giant slot machine. In that stage Green say groups of blocks that said goal on them and other blocks colored blue but turned yellow when he touched them, then the yellow into a violet or pink or red or a mix between one of the two, and from that into a goal block which sent Green safely back to the Star Post.

He was able to go back to the first Bonus Stage he found earlier but this time made it out of the stage by getting to the top and finally he went into a Bonus Stage with what looked like a giant gumball machine and whenever he turned the knob on the machine a prize would come out. After getting a few prizes Green fell onto a bunch of springs in the Bonus Stage which sent him flying up again to get a Fire Shield for everyone but he soon fell to the bottom but was safely teleported back to the Star Post he used. As the groups moved on they soon found the Warp Rings and Green was able to get all but one of the Chaos Emeralds turned into a Super Emerald, he by accident in one of the challenges touched a Red Sphere. But Nicolas told him not to worry and to move on, the group later on destroyed the Hie Hou and then a flag pole landed into the ground. "By the way Green what's with all these odd flag poles that drop from the sky?" Vector asked Green. "Dr. Eggman leaves behind flag poles with his face on them to show in the Acts of Zones that he rules the Zones, however after I touch or run by the flag poles his face vanishes and usually Sonic's face appears on them for some reason...but this time the flags are just dropping from the sky...why I don't know but sometimes they make a TV Monitor hidden in the ground appear before they settle down" Green explained. And after that the group went on through Mushroom Hill Zone but the Zones mushrooms started to turn blue and as they went on they turned a sickly green and the area looked like it was having its life energy drained. At the end of Act 2 the group saw a dish which Green trashed and then Dr. Eggman appeared out of the ground and it turned out the dish was attached to his Jet Mobile. "Curses my dish is gone and I can't use this Zones energies to fix the Death Egg" Dr. Eggman said.

"Dr. Eggman why are you helping Julian do something as evil as Robotize the planet?!" Green asked. "I...you...I must retreat!" Dr. Eggman yelled as the Jet Mobile went flying backwards away from the group but they gave chase to Dr. Eggman and the Jet Mobile crashed into a nearby tree and on the other side of the tree the Prison Pod was located and the animals and Mobinis inside it were set free by Mark who jumped onto the machine. "Nice work Mark" Green said to the chameleon. "Thanks" Mark said. "You fools haven't seen the last of me and you haven't stopped my plans to fix the Death Egg!" Dr. Eggman yelled as a giant flying fortress that resembled a blimp flew over and picked him up and fixed his Egg Mobile. "He never gives up, lets get onto that thing guys!" and with that the group jumped onto the fortress and were soon lifted high above Angel Island, the group got onto a platform where they were all safe.

"Dr. Eggman surely prepares for stuff..." Charmy said. "Green what does your A.I say about this fortress?" Espio asked. "Well Espio...this place is the Flying Battery Zone or Flying Battery for short...its Dr. Eggman's carrier of his entire Badnik army on Angel Island and he's moving all of his forces to the Lava Reef Zone where the Death Egg has crashed...the only active Badniks defending the Flying Battery are the Hercules beetle like Blasters and the mouse like TechnoSqueeks, there are also tons of Prison Pods and capsules filled with Rings and Badniks but most of his prisoners are located on this very ship" Nicolas explained. "Alright then...listen guys I need most of you to free the animals and Mobinis while I travel with Nicolas and Ricky to try and find Dr. Eggman" Green said to the group, they decided to agree with Green's plan which was successful. "We're nearing the end of sector alpha of the Flying Battery, Green" Nicolas said. "And there's a Prison Pod at the end, you know maybe Eggman wouldn't lose so many of his prisoners if he made these Prison Pods fight back" Green said as he jumped onto the Prison Pod and it all of a sudden grew two mace wielding arms and had two angry robotic eyes glare at Green.

"This appears to be Dr. Eggman's prototype Gapsule, it can't be hurt by your attacks but if you jump onto the top and wait it will try to hit you but it'll hit itself if you move in time" Nicolas explained to Green, and it worked and as soon as Gapsule was destroyed the animals and Mobinis were set free. Later on Green met up with the rest of the group in a room close to the control room of the Flying Battery but they were trapped by a barrier and in the room a machine fired lasers but whenever it fired it hit the Flying Battery.

"My Barrier Eggman will make sure none of you escape and that you are fried by my laser!" Dr. Eggman yelled. "Nicolas how can we stop that thing?" Green asked the A.I. "We can't" Nicolas said. "We can't!" Green asked in shock. "Just dodge it safely and wait" Nicolas said, and after the group was safely away from about eight blasts of the laser the laser damaged the insides of the Flying Battery and it was only a matter of time before it crashed. "Oh no! What went wrong? Oh...no time to waste I must escape!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he ran for it, the group followed him and soon at the top of the Flying Battery they saw him in his new Hang Mobile. "It looks like Eggman has made a tricky one Nicolas" Green said. "You'll all pay for what you've done to my Flying Battery" Dr. Eggman said. "You fired the laser dude" Vector said.

"Silence!" Dr. Eggman said as his machine moved up and down. "Nicolas let me know what to do so we can blow this place" Green said as Nicolas gave Green the tactics he needed to destroy Hang Mobile and after that the group freed a floating Prison Pod and then made a run for it before the Flying Battery crashed. The group safely landed in Sandopolis Zone where they met up with Might the Armadilo. "Vector! Charmy! Espio! Mark! what are you guys doing out here?" Mighty asked his friends. "I'd ask the same Mighty but to put things short Dr. Eggman tricked us all and we're helping Green the Hedgehog and his talking handheld computer track down Dr. Eggman so we can stop him from relaunching the Death Egg" Espio explained. "He...Dr. Eggman lied to us..." Mighty said. "Yeah...big time" Vector said.

"Green I've scanned a large number of Badniks in the area, in the sand lurk Sandworms which are a lot like Caterkillers, a Badnik called Rock'n that pretends to be a normal rock...it can only be destroyed when you roll or spin dash at it, then there's the scorpion like Skorp and several Warp Rings are being detected" Nicolas explained. "Ah...well I'll go and locate the Warp Rings while everyone else scouts out a fast route to wherever Dr. Eggman is hiding in this Zone" Green said as he soon went to locate the Warp Rings. And so Green was able to get the last Super Emerald and wondered why the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald seemed to mean so much to him and he also wondered what was up with Sandopolis Zone, like why is it one of the largest Zones on the island and why are there so many ruins some of which looked like they were made by Echidnas while others seemed like something else. He had to many questions and one place far off from where Green and the group needed to be in the Zone seemed to call to Green but he didn't know why, Green decided to focus on his mission and get going. Soon the group came to the entrance of a pyramid raised up from the sands, and then out of it came the Stone Guardian. "Intruders detected!" it said as it jumped slowly towards the group. "Oh my! Vector! Mighty! Do you guys think you can knock that thing down to size?" Green asked the two.

"We're on it!" Vector said as he and Mighty knocked down the Stone Guardian. Soon the group moved forward but the Stone Guardian came back to life. "Vector! Mighty! Hit the Stone Guardian into the sinking sand nearby!" Green cried out as he quickly realized what was going on. And so the group moved into the pyramid of Sandopolis Zones Act 2, in the pyramid they landed on a Prison Pod that released a bunch of ghosts that called themselves Hyudoro. "We are the Hyudoro! We are normally peaceful ghosts but if the lights go out we'll attack all who trespass even the mysterious one himself!" the Hyudoro said as they vanished while the lights were still on. With difficulties the group made it to the end of the Zone and fought Dr. Eggman in his new machine he called an Egg Golem which was defeated with great effort. "You're all to late! With the power I've gathered from Lava Reef Zone the Death Egg will live again!" Dr. Eggman said as he escaped to Lava Reef Zone to launch the Death Egg with Julian and the group followed him to Lava Reef Zone where they hoped this chase would end. "Nicolas what Badniks are we dealing with?" Green asked his friend as the group entered Lava Reef Zone and noticed a series of pipes.

"There is an odd Badnik called Iwamodoki that acts like a rock until someone gets to close and then it explodes but the animal or Mobini that powers it is safe afterwards, then hiding in the walls are the worm like Fireworms and finally there's the odd pole like Badniks called Toxomister which release a mist that can eat Rings" Nicolas explained. "Ah...well guys be especially careful of the Toxomisters because of their mist" Green said to the group. "Thanks for the warning Green" Mighty said to his friend. And so the group made it through the Lava Reef Zone and according to Nicolas most of the underground workings of the Zone were made by Dr. Eggman, the group moved on until they battled the Heat Arms which was easily destroyed by their combined efforts. The group looked up in a clearing of Lava Reef Zone and could see the face of the Death Egg, but after seeing it they moved on and noticed a lot of the lava in the Zone was cooling down and have energy drained from it. They followed the pipes until they got to a cliff where Mecha Sonic sent a boulder towards them and then destroyed the pathway they were on and sent them to the bottom of Lava Reef Zone, the group thankfully landed safely on a platform of floating rock but as soon as they got up the Death Egg opened its eyes and was launching out of Lava Reef Zone and the top of the mountain. The group had to move quickly in the Zone in order to get away from rockets Dr. Eggman was firing from his new Hot Mobile, once the group made it to a safe place they found a few Flame Shields and then got to the bottom of the lava flow and encountered the Hot Mobile that fired mines that floated towards it.

"Green make sure you and everyone else gets away from the mines, the mines will deal with Dr. Eggman for us!" Nicolas said as the group dodge the mines, soon the mines destroyed the Hot Mobile but Dr. Eggman escaped in the Egg Mobile that attached into the Hot Mobile. "You're all to late! Now that the Death Egg is ready I've got but one last thing to get" Dr. Eggman said as the lava in the area cooled down and soon the group followed him into Angel Islands Hidden Palace Zone.

"Did you guys say this place is called Hidden Palace Zone?" Green asked the group. "Yup" Charmy said. "Oh course" Espio said. "What else would we call it?" Vector asked somewhat sarcastically. "Knuckles said that's the name of this place" Mighty said. "The Master Emerald has been hidden in the Hidden Palace Zone for ages" Mark said. "Odd...on Westside Island I once found a Zone called Hidden Palace Zone and it had a Chaos Emerald hidden in it...I wonder if there's a connection between that Hidden Palace Zone and the Hidden Palace Zone of Angel Island?" Green said. "I hate to rush things but we've got to get moving before the egg head gets the Master Emerald" Vector said as the group made haste to where the Master Emerald was kept and Green right away noticed a mural with what looked like a giant Dr. Eggman fighting a super being possibly Super Sonic. "Um...guys...where did this come from?" Green asked the group. "Scans show it is natural...more to the point it was carved out eons ago possibly by the ancient Echidnas" Nicolas explained. "Odd...well" before Green could say anything else Mecha Sonic appeared and fought the group but they were able to damage him critically. "You're all to late! My master has gotten the Master Emerald and now the world shall belong to the Eggman Empire" Mecha Sonic said as he picked up Green and then threw him into a pathway and then the group fell into a lower level after seeing Dr. Eggman get the Master Emerald and leave with it. "Green are you okay?" Mighty asked his friend as he helped him up. "Yeah I'm fine thanks to the Rings...what'll we do now?" Green asked the Chaotix and his friends. "We're going to stop Dr. Eggman before he gets into space! Follow me guys!" Vector said as he lead the group to an ancient transporter that sent them into the Sky Sanctuary Zone. "Welcome to the Sky Sanctuary Zone my friend" Mighty said as Green looked in amazement at the view of the Zone, though the view soon faded with the ugly look of the raising Death Egg.

"We need to stop this madness fast...20 minutes from now that thing will be in space and in possibly 40 minutes primed and ready to Robotize the entire planet" Green said as he noticed somethings launching from the Death Egg. "Scans detect a prototype Badnik called Eggrobo and we should be careful while fighting them and we must destroy them all" Nicolas said. "Okay...well lets get going and hope we can stop Dr. Eggman!" Green said as he led the group, soon though they battle Mecha Sonic who was piloting a Eggmobile Hammer Ball aka Egg Mobile-H. The group easily destroyed it and later on fought the robot double while he flew a Flying Eggman, then the group fought Mecha Sonic as he guarded the only area the group had hopes of reaching the Death Egg in Time. "Even if you win it won't be possible for you all to make it to the Death Egg!" Mecha Sonic said as he soon was damaged to the point where he sparked and went into standby mode. "Green you have to hurry up! We'll be alright but you've got to get to the Death Egg and end this!" Mark yelled to Green as the platform they were on broke and Green made his way onto the Death Egg Zone which was the lowest level of the Death Egg.

"Nicolas can you detect the last of Dr. Eggman's Badniks?" Green asked his friend. "Yes there are only Spikebonkers and Chainspikes and we have to destroy the core computer called Red Eye in order to stop the Death Egg from getting into firing position" Nicolas explained. "Very well then, just you and me against all odds well you me and Ricky here" Green said. "Yup and i'm ready to set this thing to blow if Nicolas tells me what to do once the Red Eye computer is trashed" Ricky said. "Well my little friend just hang on while I take us through this crazy place and get us to Red Eye" Green said as he dashed through the Death Egg and soon got to Red Eye.

"Intruders detected onboard the Death Egg" Red Eye said as it looked at Green. "Yup and I'd like to list a few complaints to the big bossnik and is there any chance you'll point me to him?" Green said to Red Eye. "Only if you destroy me! Then a way for you to get to him will appear!" Red Eye said as he began to use his defense orbs, after Green hit Red Eye until all his defense orbs were gone Red Eye detached from the Death Egg and was ready to attack but Green's speed and Nicolas' tactics were to much for Red Eye but he was ultimately destroyed by Ricky who bit the wires in its laser that made it destroy itself. Then the floor beneath the group exploded and Green landed on a platform that had an elevator that sent him right up to Dr. Eggman and the doctor had a new machine.

"I'm amazed you made it this far, but my Death Ball will stop you because no matter where you try to strike him from you'll be bounced back and his little spiked robots will get you" Dr. Eggman said as he controlled Death Ball from a control panel. However thanks to a flaw in the design of Death Ball, Ricky bit the control panel and then using his spin dashes Green sent the small spiked robots flying into Death Ball and it was no more, and then Dr. Eggman in panic ran away.

"Dr. Eggman wait! We can settle this peacefully! And! I want to talk to you and need to talk to you about this whole Death Egg mess with you and Julian!" Green yelled as he chased Dr. Eggman to a long series of rails and pathways. Soon the hedgehog followed Dr. Eggman into a pathway that led right to a giant robot suit, when Dr. Eggman jumped into it the giant machine started to make the pathways behind it unstable and break off. Thankfully Green ran ahead of the chaos and was able to soon look at the giant robot suit that had three fingered hands, Dr. Eggman laughed as he looked down at the tiny hedgehog and began to explain what he claimed his real plans were.

"Well Green since you've insisted on learning my secrets I'll tell you, you see I desire to rule the world in order to have absolute power and authority over everything so I can make the world a peaceful place for the sake of my poor cousin Maria Robotnik who lost her life on Space Colony Ark almost 50 years ago, however I accepted the fact I couldn't rule the world through kindness alone so I have completely accepted the fact I must fight those who oppose me which sadly means I must destroy you with my new Kyodai Eggman Robo suit. I have private reasons for siding with Julian and you'll never live to know why unless you can somehow destroy the fingers of the Kyodai Eggman Robo suit and then damage the area where the Kyodai Eggman Robo is powered by the Master Emerald then you'll surely learn the truth" Dr. Eggman said with a devious grin as his robot stepped to a side and tried to smash Green with its fingers.

"Right...and what about the whole planet being Robotized? Surely you know as well as me there are a good number of cyborgs and massive cities like Mega Central down there that'll blow up big time if the Death Egg fires its deadly super weapon" Green said as he dodged the fingers and began to hit them with everything he had. "Well...you see...I can't let that stop..." Dr. Eggman seemed to hesitate which gave Green the moment he needed to cut through the robotic fingers of Kyodai Eggman Robo.

"It looks like I've got you halfway beat already Dr. Eggman" Green said as he looked at the robot. "True but like you said you're only halfway done rodent" Dr. Eggman said as he moved Kyodai Eggman Robo into the pathway behind Green and began to walk forward which destroyed the railing in the process and was causing the entire Death Egg to lose stability and damage the lower levels as Kyodai Eggman Robo moved forward. "Looks like this thing can fire, fire from its nose how fitting for you to make something with your nose on it useful for you" Green said as he was studying the attack pattern that Kyodai Eggman Robo was currently doing and it looked like it could only fire, fire from the nose right now. "Green hit the nose before it launches its attack, the Master Emerald will reactor will appear and once it does hit it at least twice and then dodge the main canon" Nicolas said as he got done scanning Kyodai Eggman Robo.

"Thanks Nicolas" Green said as he followed his friends tactical support and surely enough, once the nose was hit the armor shielding the Master Emerald reactor lowered and Dr. Eggman charged up the main weapon of Kyodai Eggman Robo and prepared to fire it but Green was able to hit it twice before it fired and was lucky enough to dodge the huge laser fire. "Curses I can't believe I'm failing to hit but a Mobian" Dr. Eggman said though his voice sounded somewhat different. "You'd better be careful with that thing Eggman, Kyodai Eggman Robo's shot hit the Death Egg and if you fire that thing one to many times this whole place will blow up" Green said as he hit the nose of Kyodai Eggman Robo again and repeated his tactics. "You no...must hit hedgehog! Cannot allow him to win must do anything to be hedgehog!" Dr. Eggman said though his voice sounded robotic which surprised Green.

"Dr. Eggman are you doing alright or is that thing getting beat up to bad?" Green asked Dr. Eggman as he repeated his attack but the doc didn't respond to him until he critically damaged Kyodai Eggman Robo which made the giant robot suit go crashing into the Death Egg and start a chain reaction but Dr. Eggman got out of Kyodai Eggman Robo using his Egg Mobile. "Though my main mission is now complete, I still get to keep the Master Emerald while you lot perish on the Death Egg. The destruction of Kyodai Eggman Robo plus the Death Egg's self destruct going off as we speak will completely destroy this station and its weaponry, farewell pest" Dr. Eggman said in a robotic voice.

"Oh no you don't Dr. Eggman! I don't know exactly what's up with you and I doubt at this point you're the real Dr. Eggman! But you don't get to keep the Master Emerald" Green said as he chased after the Egg Mobile and stroked it until the giant robot arm carrying the Master Emerald broke and then after Green got a hold of the Master Emerald the Death Egg started to blow up. Then before Green knew it he was saved by Hyper Sonic, Hyper Knuckles, Super Tails and Super Espio. "Guys! Wow! This must be the power of the Super Emeralds!" Green said as he was in a protective shield created by the four Chaos powered beings. "I don't know how I was able to use the power of those Super Emeralds but I feel way past cool!" Hyper Sonic said. "So this is what a super form of the Super Emeralds is like" Super Tails said. "My strength has become greater then ever" Hyper Knuckles said. "As soon as we felt the Chaos energies we could sense your presence and came to save you as soon as we could Green" Super Espio said. "What happened to the Master Emerald?" Green asked. "Dr. Eggman is using what I've called the Doomsday Mech to capture the Master Emerald and he's making a run for it as we speak" Nicolas explained.

"And now its time for some serious juicen!" Hyper Sonic said as he took charge and Hyper Knuckles followed him and then Super Tails and then Super Espio. "You'll never catch me!" Dr. Eggman said as the Doomsday Mech fired rockets and lasers at the four powerful beings, he did a good job at keeping them away. "That thing is really ticking me off" Hyper Sonic said. "Its blue armor appears to be powerful" Super Espio said. "Nicolas what can you tell us about this Mech and how long can our protective Chaos Shield last without our friends help?" Green asked Nicolas. "Ten minutes without their help to keep the shield up green, as for the Mech it appears the armor plating is powered by the Master Emerald and only the rockets can destroy the outer armor" Nicolas explained as the four super beings came back to Green and overheard Nicolas. "So we get Egg-head's rockets to trash his blue armor and then we get 'em?" Hyper Sonic asked Nicolas. "Exactly Sonic" Nicolas said. "Its Hyper Sonic dude!" Hyper Sonic said as he took off and tricked the rockets of the Doomsday Mech to fire at itself which soon sent it falling into orbit and before it went into the lower levels of the atmosphere the blue armor detached and then the Doomsday Mech began to fly away with the Master Emerald in its hands.

"That thing looks like the Death Egg Robot and Kyodai Eggman Robo" Green said as he watched the Doomsday Mech fly away and he then remember the mural and believed he was seeing what the mural was showing right before his eyes, but then again he could've been wrong. "Its time we end this" Hyper Knuckles said. "Time for some serious juicing!" Hyper Sonic said. "Don't fall behind Super Tails" Super Espio said to Super Tails. "I'm with you guys all the way!" Super Tails said as his super Flicky friends followed him into battle. Soon the four beings had Dr. Eggman cornered but he fired what he had left of his bombs until there was nothing but the four beings combined their powers and destroyed the bombs and the Doomsday Mech's arms and rockets and legs. Then Hyper Sonic got the Master Emerald while Super Tails got the Tornado, Super Espio took Green, Ricky and Nicolas to the Sky Sanctuary Zone and Hyper Knuckles waited for Hyper Sonic to return the Master Emerald. Soon the Master Emerald was returned to its rightful place but once Angel Island flew up to the Sky Sanctuary Zone it stopped, Green and Espio and the rest of Team Chaotix were in the Zone and quickly looked into it and saw an Eggrobo in an Egg Mobile and it used a powerful claw to capture Green and bring him face to face with Mecha Sonic away from everyone else.

"Target must be destroyed" Mecha Sonic said as he used a Sonic Spin and tried to get Green but the hedgehog was able to break free at the right time and then Eggrobo was destroyed. "I had a feeling we'd meet again very soon Mecha Sonic, so where did your friend come from and how come Angel Island is in a stand still at this place?" Green asked Mecha Sonic. "Before you even touched the Death Egg my master had a feeling the odds were in your favor and sent the last of his Eggrobos to take his place on the Death Egg while he and the others escaped. The master is far away and safe for now...and he gave the Eggrobo orders to get the Master Emerald and bring it back to our hide out but it failed so I took over its mission and behind me is the Master Emerald I took from Angel Island at the right moment" Mecha Sonic explained.

"So you basically stole the Master Emerald for Dr. Eggman who calculated I'd defeat him and because of that he put the Eggrobo in his place and now its down to this battle where however wins gets the Master Emerald?" Green asked Mecha Sonic. "Exactly" Mecha Sonic said as he moved his arms towards himself challenging Green to take him on. "Bring it on!" Green said as he began his battle with Mecha Sonic. At first the robot was simple to fight once his attack pattern was known, but by the time Team Chaotix showed up Mecha Sonic who pretended to have been defeated looked towards the Master Emerald and then using his wheels went right towards the Master Emerald and then jumped on top of it and powered up into Super Mecha Sonic. "You pathetic life forms won't last long, I am now the powerful robotic demi-god Super Mecha Sonic and all organic life bows before me!" Super Mecha Sonic said as he attacked Team Chaotix and easily defeated even Mighty. "I won't let you win Mecha Sonic" Green said as he saw the Chaos powered machine fire three powerful laser balls that would've taken out the Chaotix for good if not for Green's super speed. "Green look!" Vector yelled. "Mecha Sonic ran out of energy from the Master Emerald! Now's the time to attack before he goes super again!" Mighty yelled as Green charged at Mecha Sonic and hit the robot three times before it powered up again. "I never knew Dr. Eggman made the capable of using Chaos Emeralds or the Master Emerald but I'll make sure you can't hurt anyone Mecha Sonic" Green said as the robot fired three blasts at the hedgehog which made Mecha Sonic's power hit low so he needed to power up again but Green hit him three times and this time around after getting on to the Master Emerald Mecha Sonic was able to maintain his super mode longer.

"Systems are critical...but I can maintain my super form and use a better attack on you" Mecha Sonic said as he fired fake Rings all around him but the openings between them were so easy to dodge that Green wasn't hit and after Mecha Sonic did this once he briefly went back to normal. "Green hit him as soon as his power hits low and finish him!" Nicolas yelled. "I'm on it" Green said as he had to wait only two more times before he finally trashed Mecha Sonic to the point where the robot flew off of the pathway and then exploded in the air. Shortly after Mecha Sonic's defeat Team Chaotix and Green and Ricky and Nicolas got the Master Emerald back to Angel Island.

And with that the Angel Island crisis was finally over which was a huge relief for everyone across Mobius who knew of the Death Egg threat, after Green was done recovering with Team Chaotix he went back to Knothole alongside Ricky his Mobini friend and arrived shortly after Tails and Sonic made it back to the village. The people of Knothole cried with so much joy for the hedgehogs, fox and Mobini as well as the handheld A.I who did so much to make sure the Death Egg was destroyed. Sonic asked Green what he was going to do now that the Death Egg was gone, Green explained to everyone he was told by Mecha Sonic that Dr. Eggman escaped so odds are Dr. Eggman would surface again which meant that Green would have to fight the doctor for his friends at Knothole.

As for Julian no one would know what had happened to him until much later, shortly after Green had a good rest at Knothole he opened up a secret series of security videos he got of Dr. Eggman when he was on the Death Egg and was surprised to hear and see what the truth of Eggman's part in the Death Egg was.

Security log #37 which took place while the Death Egg was being constructed.

"Soon this battle station will be even more powerful then Robostorm ever was and all of Mobius will be Robotized!" Julian said.

"But Julian you can't be serious about making the using the Roboticizer on the entire planet? That's just plain madness" Oliver said. "Oliver I told you long ago about my dream of making the Robotnik Empire an empire of machines, the Eggman Empire is but a small piece of my empire. Remember you agreed to help me make the Death Egg, I even called it after your new alter ego Dr. Eggman" Julian said. "True...but Julian you know as well as me there are Overlander Cities still out there like Mega Central and..." before Oliver could finish he was cut off by Julian. "And its people will be Robotized just like the rest of the lot" Julian said. "But Julian you know as well as me what happens when you try to Robotize a machine or a piece of machinery, it explodes!" Oliver said as he showed a hologram of what were to happen if the Roboticizer hit Mega Central.

"So what? Its of no concern to me if any of those fools die along with their cities, I told you no matter what I'd Robotize all of Mobius! I don't care if I kill a few useless lives in the middle of doing it because I rule Mobius and decide who lives and who dies" Julian said. "...mmmmmmm...I see Julian...and I guess I'm still alive with my shortly growing Eggman Empire because you decided to let me spread terror and chaos?" Oliver asked. "Exactly, now begone before I lose my temper with you" Julian said as Oliver left. "Dr. Eggman sir, what is the status on the Death Egg?" Decoe said as Dr. Eggman came onto his space ship.

"Well Decoe...I'm thinking of doing something radical...we must sabotage the Death Egg before its launch so we can bring the Roboticizer offline. I won't allow Julian to murder thousands if not billions of people living in the cities just so he can rule the world, I plan to take over the world but to do it my way and make sure I don't have to kill anyone unless I absolutely have to" Oliver said as he looked out at Robotropolis.

Security log #599 which took place the day the Death Egg crashed into Angel Island the first time

"I can't believe those hedgehogs have damaged my beautiful Death Egg! Thankfully we crashed onto that Echidna's floating island with its Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds hidden here" Julian said to his brother Oliver. "Relax Julian, I've already sent Mecha Sonic out to help me get the Master Emerald and my Badnik hordes are working around the clock to get the booster rockets onto the Death Egg so we can fix the engines and shielding and hopefully the haul" Oliver explained.

"Good once we're high enough the Roboticizer will be brought back online as soon as possible even if we have to sacrifice the shields" Julian said. "Julian will you forget that Roboticizer so we can at least get into space away from anything our enemies can throw at us?" Oliver said. "I've told you time and time again we won't rest until my Roboticizer is fully working so I can Robotize all of Mobius" Julian said. "Alright...I'll give my Badniks there new orders then" Oliver said as he left. "Master" Bocoe said. "What is the matter?" Decoe asked Oliver.

"Well boys...we have no choice but to try and get this thing into the air and order the Badniks to fix the Roboticizer" Oliver said. "Dr. Eggman what about our true plan" Bocoe asked. "...we shall go through with it if we fix the Roboticizer and reach orbit before either of those hedgehogs, the fox and echidna can destroy this thing" Oliver explained.

Security log #798 hours before the Death Egg was destroyed

"Well boys this is it, I've programmed the last of my Eggrobos to take my place and fight Green and while it fights him it'll do as much damage to the Death Egg as it can so Julian doesn't fire the Roboticizer" Oliver said to his three lackeys. "But Dr. Eggman won't Julian get mad at us and maybe destroy the Eggman Empire if he finds out?" Bokkun asked his master.

"He won't Bokkun, I've been taking as many security videos and altering them so he won't learn anything from those and since all my recent attempts at sabotaging the Death Egg have happened in fights with Green he'll never suspect a thing" Oliver said as he jumped into his space ship and took off for a far away island the Death Egg couldn't track with its cameras.

"Wow...maybe...Nicolas just maybe...maybe there is some good in Oliver after all" Green said as he smiled to his friend and looked out to the stars and saw Oliver's face with a kind and gentle smile in the stars. And thus ends the tail of how Green helped save Angel Island in the time of the Death Egg.

Far away on Eggman Island

"Soon Mecha Sonic you'll be repaired, and next month we'll go for our next plan to capture the Flickies" Dr. Eggman said. "Actually sir it'll take us until April which is three months away" Decoe said as he looked over the computer.

"Curses...oh well at least we can wait because Little Planet will return in December which gives me a second chance to get Little Planet's Time Stones...and I'll try and find all seven of the Chaos Emeralds to!" Dr. Eggman said as he began to laugh evilly.


	5. Story 5

Story 5

The city and town of South Island

Green had spent a week in Knothole with his Mobini friend Ricky from South Island and after sometime he decided tomorrow would be the best time to return to South Island so his little friend could go back to see all of her friends. later on in the day he met up with his old friend Rotor the Walrus, "hey Rotor how are you doing today?" Green asked his friend. "Not to much today Green, Sonic and Sally went out on a mission to check on Bunnie and another Freedom Fighter" Rotor said as he looked over a map of the Great Forest.

"One things for sure Sonic goes out more often then most of the Freedom Fighters here...also thanks for making me a true Freedom Fighter after the Death Egg was handled" Green said as he remembered his celebration in which he was made a true Freedom Fighter by the Knothole council and Sally. "Its because of his speed, since Sonic can run so darn fast he usually goes out on missions and when he's not on a mission he's either on a solo adventure or on one of his runs" Rotor explained. "I know what you mean. Sonic is hands down faster then me and maybe the fastest thing alive in not just Mobius but the galaxy as well" Green said. "We'll have to wait and see one day" Rotor said.

"So our there any missions you guys need me on today or tomorrow?" Green asked Rotor. "Well today we could really use your help fixing the old elevator as well as the pipes in the southern half of Knothole" Rotor said. "Alright then, I'll do it to it Rotor...though I'll wait before charging off" Green said as Rotor led him to the elevator. And so Green used his super speed and his mechanical skills fixed the elevator and piping and the next day he left with Ricky to South Island. Once on South Island the two explored South Island and were surprised to find something they completely missed the last time they were in the Zone, they found a town called Emerald Town and in the distance they saw a city called South Central City. "Ricky what exactly is going on?" Green asked the Mobini.

"I don't know...I've never heard of Emerald Town or South Central City before" Ricky said as they walked into Emerald Town and saw it was full of Mobians and Mobinis. As they walked into the town Ricky could see a bunch of her friends and family in the town, Ricky asked what was going on and soon the Mobini and her Mobian friend were informed that for quite sometime now there had been a town in Green Hill Zone called Emerald Town. They were also informed that South Central City was the capital of South Island and that it had humans living there which was a bit surprising for Green because he didn't think any humans lived on South Island. Later on Green went to South Central City and soon met the humans who live there, as he explored the city he soon met the President of South Island who was a big gentleman. "So you're saying it was you who actually defeated Dr. Eggman on your own?" the president of South Island asked. "Yup" Green answered.

"Amazing! Mr. Green by any chance would you like to be an agent for the powerful peace keeping military force of Mobius known as the Guardian Units of Nations?" the president of South Island asked. "I don't mind...I trust though I'd need to go far away from the continent and islands if I do that though..." Green said as he thought about it. "Actually Mr. Green you can start off as a simple field agent acting on the continent you came from and help protect the islands you've been to. Also we'd let you know if Dr. Eggman is doing anything on one of the islands" the president of South Island explained. "Well in that case you've got a deal Mr. President" Green said. "Thanks though Mr. President is what the leader of the United Federation is known as" the president of South Island said.

"United Federation? Oh that's right my mom Nic told me about them, their the largest government group on the entire planet or at least one of the largest...I'll be sure to look for them sometime in the future but for now I'm focused on what I've got to do for now" Green said. "I understand Mr. Green, but thank you very much" the president of South Island said. And so Green became part of GUN from that day forth, he didn't tell any of his friends about this development but he planned to someday when it wasn't so chaotic with two Dr. Robotnik's to fight off. Green would also in a few months get to see his old nemesis Dr. Eggman, and after that meeting he'd run into Dr. Eggman off and on until he turned 16 and once that happened the End Game would begin.


	6. Story 6

Story 6

Chaos, Drifts and Labyrinths what a Blast!

For a few months Green went about his life in Knothole Village and South Island and Westside Island helping out people in need. And for about half of that time he took a much needed break and spent some of his free time writing about his adventures, both his solo adventures and his adventures with his friends. But one day the president of South Island called for Green because chaos happened at the hands of known other then Dr. Eggman aka Dr. Oliver Robotnik. "What did the doctor do this time President?" Green asked the big man who was dressed in white.

"Well Green, Dr. Eggman has stolen the Red Chaos Emerald and is making trouble around the island and we need your help!" the president of South Island explained. "Its been a long while since the doc went after the Chaos Emeralds...but don't worry I'll get to the bottom of this. Can you tell me where he was last seen with the Chaos Emerald?" Green asked the president. "He was heading for the Turquoise Hill Zone of South Island and he's capturing animals again" the president of South Island explained.

"Thank you Mr. President of South Island I'll be sure to get the Chaos Emerald back as soon as possible" Green said, but before he left a young woman about 15 came in through the door and yelled. "Daddy! I need a new dress for the upcoming ball and..." the teenager who looked human but had a cat tail and cat ears paused when she looked down at Green "oh! What a cute little hedgehog! This must be the hero who saved us many times in the past daddy!" the girl said as she picked up Green and snuggled him. "Excuse me President but who is this exactly?" Green asked the President of South Island. "This is my daughter Sara, she's a bit hyper and is a very sweet young lady" the president said. "No offence Joe but I need you to please ask her to let me go" Green said as he used the President's first name.

"Oh of course Green..." President Joe said as he looked to Sara "um...Sara my dear, can you please let Green go, he needs to go and get back the Chaos Emerald that Dr. Eggman stole" President Joe asked his daughter. "You mean my Chaos Emerald was stolent by that rotten Eggman?! I hate that rotten old man why did he have to steal my Chaos Emerald! Green can you please get back my emerald from mean old Dr. Eggman?" Sara asked Green as she went on. "Sure thing Sara, just let me do it to it and the Chaos Emerald will be back" Green said as Sara let him go, he then took off to the Turquise Hill Zone where Dr. Eggman's machines were. "Green these Badniks are unusual from the ones we battled before" Nicolas said as he scanned the Bane Motora and Buzz Bombers in the area.

"How so?" Green asked as he smashed some Badniks and noticed what Nicolas meant. "They don't have any animals powering them...this is odd for Dr. Eggman" Nicolas said. "Maybe he's using his resources on another island or someplace else? Or maybe he found another form of energy for his Badniks?" Green said as he went on until he encountered the Lady Bug which was the Badnik commanding the others. "Maybe? But right now we need to free this Zone of Dr. Eggman's control" the A.I said as Green went into action and had to use his Spin Dash attacks to destroy the robot. Once the hedgehog was done he moved on to Dr. Eggman's new base on South Island which was known as Gigalopolis Zone. In Gigalopolis Zone they fought more Badniks that weren't powered by animals or Mobinis, and soon they encountered the Bead Worm Badnik which controlled the other Badniks in the area. Once the two heroes were done in Gigalopolis Zone they moved on to the Sleeping Egg Zone which was part of Gigalopolis Zone, again there were no captured animals or Mobinis but Green encountered a robot mech called Bouncy Boss Robot.

"I serve Dr. Eggman, I am lucky to have been made in the doctor's glorious image and I shall destroy you" Bouncy Boss Robot said as it bounced and fired laser blasts at Green but the hedgehog was to fast and soon destroyed the robot after whacking it five times with a Sonic Spin. "I think Eggman might be losing his touch a bit Nicolas...that or he's putting us into a state of ease or something to lower our guard" Green said to Nicolas as he moved on to Mecha Green Hill Zone. Thankfully this wasn't the same Green Hill Zone that the heroes knew all to well, it was part of Gigalopolis Zone and acted as a garden hill of sorts for the city base. Green and Nicolas moved on and fought more Badniks that weren't powered by animals, but soon they encountered Tree Crawler which was the Badnik that control the Zone. Green destroyed the Badnik and moved on to another part of Gigalopolis Zone and this part was underwater ruins known as Aqua Planet Zone, which was controlled by Sphere-o-Bot. Green moved on and battled more simple Badniks and soon defeated Sphere-o-Bot, then he moved on to the final area of Gigalopolis Zone which was the Electric Egg Zone. Green didn't encounter many Badniks here but at the end of the Zone he encountered Dr. Eggman who was in a brand new upgrade to his Egg Mobile. "Hello there Green, long time no see" Dr. Eggman said as he grinned at his nemesis.

"Indeed Dr. Eggman its been like what three months since you last caused trouble?" Green asked Dr. Eggman. "Yes and now that my time is over I will take over the world using the Chaos Emeralds but I'm how do you say up for some sport" Dr. Eggman said. "Sport?" Green said. "Yes...if you defeat my new Laser Walker I'll gladly accept you into my little Grand Prix I'm holding well a few Grand Prix which will require some good racers and the winner of the first Grand Prix gets the Red Chaos Emerald now does that sound like a fair sport?" Dr. Eggman asked Green. "Well...normally I'd suspect it to be a trap...but I'll be game for some action in order to help out Sara" Green said as he had Nicolas complete his scans of the Laser Walkers weaknesses. "Alright then I hope you have Rings because I'll get you good this time!" Dr. Eggman said as he fired at Green but the hedgehog was fast and within minutes defeated Dr. Eggman's Laser Walker. "Well Dr. Eggman how long until the Grand Prix?" Green asked Dr. Eggman. "About a day from now...I accept my defeat and now Gigalopolis Zone and all of its Zones are your's Green and you can do with them as you see fit like make them places for the animals and Mobinis to hang out" Dr. Eggman said.

"Alright then...and for the record I'll most likely let some friends of mine take this place away" Green said as he zoomed off and went to Emerald Town. When Green returned he explained to everyone including Sara and President Joe her father why Dr. Eggman stole the Red Chaos Emerald. President Joe accepted the idea of Green taking part in the Grand Prix in order to get Sara her Red Chaos Emerald back, the next day Green got a nice looking race car called Cyclone which was blue colored. "Attention people of South Island, I am Dr. Eggman and I come with truly good news, I am holding a Grand Prix for the Red Chaos Emerald and whoever can win the first of my Grand Prix I'm having will get the Red Chaos Emerald. So far Woody the Woodchuck, Green the Hedgehog, Amy Rose and your's truly will be taking part in the first Grand Prix but don't worry there will be more racers coming in the next Grand Prix" Dr. Eggman said as he came with his new racing machine the Egg Typhoon. And so at the racing track known as the Green Hill track which was in Green Hill Zone, Green met up with Amy and her talking car Breeze. "Nice to meet you Mr. Green, I noticed you have a little talking computer" Breeze said. "Yes I am Nicolas and its nice to meet you" Nicolas said. "So Amy why are you racing?" Green asked. "So I can get the Chaos Emerald for Sonic and show him I'm a strong Freedom Fighter" the little pink hedgehog said. "I don't know what these Chaos Emeralds are about but I bet I can help some people out with it" Woody said as he looked at the other racers.

"Well Woody...I may not know much about you but may the best racer win in this Grand Prix" Green said as he shook hands with the woodchuck and then went to his car. In the first race Amy was able to win and Green got second place and Dr. Eggman got third, then in the Marble course located in the Marble Zone Green got second while Woody got first and Dr. Eggman got third. In the Spring Yard course located in the Spring Yard Zone Green finally got first place, while Dr. Eggman got second and Amy got third. In the Labyrinth course located in the Labyrinth Zone Green got first place again while Woody got second and Amy got third, in the Star Light course of Star Light Zone the green hedgehog got second while Amy got first and Woody got third, and in the Scrap Brain course of what was left of Scrap Brain Zone, Green won the Grand Prix while Amy got second and Woody third. "Yay Green!" Sara cried with joy as she hugged Green and he gave her back her Chaos Emerald. "Here you go Sara, I hope Dr. Eggman thinks twice before stealing from you again" Green said with a grin. "Oh no fair...I wanted to win" Amy said as she threw a fit. "Calm down Amy...look there's going to be another Grand Prix happening and you can have another shot at winning alright?" Green said to Amy.

"I...I guess..." Amy said with tears. "Cheer up Amy...if Fang were here he wouldn't want to see you crying over a simple defeat" Green said as Amy stopped crying and remembered good old Fang who gave her the piko-piko hammer. Later on a new Grand Prix the next week took place and started at Westside Island "hello people I am Dr. Eggman and I come with news of the new Grand Prix Purple Cup, whoever wins gets the Purple Chaos Emerald. This time the racers will be Green the hedgehog, Nack the Weasel, Rouge the Bat, Amy Rose, Celia the Cheetah, Bruce the Badger, Mecha Sonic and your's truly. We'll all also be in the next two Grand Prix coming soon" Dr. Eggman announced. "Well, well, well if it isn't the little green kid" Nack said as he looked at Green. "Good to see you again Nack, last time I saw you, you sole me for money to Julian" Green said. "Ah and I bet you're still mad at little old me for that?" Nack said sarcastically. "Hey! Who do you think you are" Amy said as she came with Breeze. "I'm Nack the Weasel, and I'm the best treasure hunter and bounty hunter in the world and I recently escaped from Knothole Village and I'm not going to be doing business with the likes of Julian for sometime but this Dr. Eggman sounds reasonable offering a Chaos Emerald" Nack said with his wicked grin. "I hate to burst your bubble mate but that Chaos Emerald is mine and I'm willing to crack a few skulls to get it" Bruce the Badger said as he looked at the others who were two feet smaller then him.

"Actually Bruce I'm most likely going to win, I am a cheetah after all and I'm natural at racing" Celia the Cheetah said. "Butt out woman, I'm in this for myself and I don't need any of you losers slowing me down" Bruce said. "Is he always like that?" Green said to Celia. "Yeah Bruce has always been a jerk in general...I'm Celia and I'm racing so I can help out Soleanna College and need money to help the college out" Celia said. "I guess most of you don't place to keep those beautiful gems for yourselves?" a white fur colored bat with tan skin said as she came into view, she was in her early teens and one of the older looking racers.

"And just who are you?" Amy asked. "I'm Rouge the Bat, and I'm the greatest jewel thief in the world and all of the worlds gems belong to me" Rouge said. "Rouge the Bat...oh...I've heard about you...and who knows maybe you'll win a Chaos Emerald?" Green said as he remembered Nic and Fang talking about a girl named Rouge the Bat who was raised by Fang long ago but she became a thief after Fang and Rouge got separated a while back. "Thanks for the cheer but you'd better keep up or stay out of my way if you know what's good for you darling" Rouge said with a smile as she walked away. "Oh that lady! Just who does she think she is!?" Amy said in anger. "Its alright Amy I can handle Rouge, good luck to us all and may the best racer win and hopefully one of us because if Eggman or Mecha Sonic win we're all doomed" Green said as he left to his car. In this race a lot of drifting was needed to make the sharp turns, thankfully Green knew how to drift and in the first Emerald Hill course of Emerald Hill Zone he won, in the first Hill Top course of Hill Top Zone the treasure hunter Nack won, in the first Dark Valley course of a place known as Dark Valley. In the Casino Night course of what was left of Casino Night Zone, Rouge won, in the first Desert Road course of the desert zone Green won, in the Iron Ruin course of a place known as the Iron Ruins and Nack won this race. In the end Green won the purple Chaos Emerald which he kept in a safe place and he won because he was faster then Nack, a day later the Grand Prix White Cup was held. In the second course of Desert Road, Rouge the Bat won, in a place known as Rainy Savana the cheetah Celia won, at Angel Island a course known as the Ice Cap course of IceCap Zone had a close call but Green won, in the second course of Hill Top the bat Rouge won again, in the Mystic Cave course of the Mystic Cave Zone the hedgehog Green won again, and he won the second Emerald Hill course and won the White Chaos Emerald. "I can't believe I lost twice! That's it I'm dropping out..." Rouge said in anger.

"Rouge wait!" Green said as he caught up to Rouge. "What is it Green?" she said in an unhappy tone. "I want you to have the White Chaos Emerald, think of it as a good luck charm from me...don't ask why I'm giving it to you just please take it and keep it safe" Green said as he went to check on his friends. "Ah...um...oh well I guess the poor sucker lost his prize in the end" Rouge said as she flew away from South Island but felt a bit changed in someway by meeting Green. And so the next day the Grand Prix Blue Cup took place, a person could win a Chaos Emerald for every two wins they got.

And so in the second Dark Valley course Celia won, in a place known as Quaka Cave the winner was Amy, the next course known as Balloon Panic which is located in Green Hill Zone had Green as its winner, the Emerald Oceans course winner was won by Amy who got the Pink Chaos Emerald, the Milky Way course which was located on a rail in outer space would've had Green as its winner but he lost to Celia for a good reason. Earlier on the course Nack shot down Bruce's car and it crashed, but Green jumped out and saved Bruce "why are you helping me out after the way I treated you and your friends mate?" Bruce asked Green as he was put into Green's car. "Just making sure a fellow racer crosses the finish line, and because its unsporting to just win when someone on the track needs help" Green explained. Later on Bruce had to go to the hospital but he'd be alright thanks to Green, Celia won the Blue Chaos Emerald and was happy because now she could help the college of Soleanna. The final race track was made on remains of the Death Egg which only was useful as a racing track but had no other functions, Green raced and he won the Green Chaos Emerald. Later on Green went to celebrate but he discovered he wasn't wearing his shoes, soon he learned while he was racing Dr. Eggman switched his shoes so now Green couldn't use his super speed but he could still use his other abilities.

He explained to his friends and Sara and President Joe what happened and he decided to look for Dr. Eggman who created a new base known as the Great Labyrinth, the first half of the labyrinth was the Labyrinth of the Sky where Green and Nicolas went to in order to stop Dr. Eggman and get Green's original shoes back and the new ones off. In the Great Labyrinth he fought Badniks that didn't have animals or Mobinis to power them, the names of these Badniks were Aroro a penguin like Badnik, Dragogo a dragon like Badnik, Flowawa a flower like Badnik, Gaikoko a skull shaped Badnik, Kabutoto a horseshoe crab like Badnik, Kapupu a fish like Badnik, Kibaba a Badnik that came out of the ground and shot lasers, Mukaka Badniks which came in trios and seemed to resemble floating caterkiller heads, Nyororo which are snake like Badniks, Octoto which are shark like Badniks, Peppepe which were rubber duck like Badniks, Peroro which were frog like Badniks, Puyoyo which were jellyfish like Badniks, Robototo which was a guard robot that somewhat resembled the Tin Man, Takoko which was a somewhat octopus like Badnik, Toriri which was a flying penguin like Badnik and finally Yadokaka which was a hermit crab like Badnik. Green had to travel into three Zones of the Labyrinth of the Sky and get three keys in each Zone colored red, yellow and blue. At the fourth Zone, Green battle Mecha Gorilla which was defeated in two minutes which was close, Green had a time limit in each Zone and when time ran out the shoes he ware would shock him to death but thankfully destroying the Badnik leaders and getting the keys increased the time he had to move on. Next he went on to the Labyrinth of the Sea which was commanded by the Kani Pearl which was a crab like Badnik, Green destroyed it easily and moved on to the Labyrinth of the Factory where all the new Badniks were being made.

Green went on and fought the head of the factory called Needle Man who used a spiked shield, Green almost lost to this Badnik commander but in the end he won but only after losing a ton of his Rings. In the Labyrinth of the Castle, Green made his final endeavor to get to Dr. Eggman, after Green made it through the tough labyrinth he came to the forth Zone where he battled Dr. Eggman. "Nice to see you've made it this far Green, I guess you want me to remove those shoes and give you your old ones back if you somehow manage to beat me?" Dr. Eggman asked Green. "Yes I'd like that very much" Green said as he looked at Dr. Eggman. "Alright then rodent, its time my new Smiley Bomb destroys you once and for all!" Dr. Eggman said as he began to fire bombs at Green. The hedgehog was hit a few times but saved by the power of the Rings and after hitting Dr. Eggman's machine 20 times he was able to win and Green looked down at Dr. Eggman and said "its time you hold up your end of our agreement Dr. Eggman" Green said to his former friend. "Fine...alright! Here are your shoes and I'll take the ones I made off" Dr. Eggman said as he removed the shoes he made and Green put his back on and made sure they were safe thanks to Nicolas.

"Now you keep out of trouble while I check on my friends alright Dr. Eggman?" Green said as he dashed off and left, as for the Great Labyrinth the doctor had it with the place and scrapped it but kept the parts to use later. Later on, about a week after the labyrinth adventure. Green was relaxing until the Yellow Chaos Emerald appeared before him out of the blue and then it went flying off, Celia saw what happened as did Ricky and they asked Green if they could get the Chaos Emerald With him and he agreed. And so the four heroes went off to Green Hill Zone where they battled new models of Coconuts, Buzzer and Masher that were powered by Rings, at the end of the Zone they battled Dr. Eggman who was using an Egg Mobile with a boomerang on it and the doctor lost in the end. In the Yellow Desert Zone the group battled at the end of the Zone a machine that was known as prodding spear mecha, in the Red Volcano Zone the group encountered Gohla and Rexon powered by Rings and battled a boss robot known as the ball and chain robot. In the underwater ruins of the Blue Marine Zone the group battled Ring powered Octopus Badniks, and destroyed their leader known as the submarine fighter. The journey for the Yellow Chaos Emerald came to an end in the Silver Castle Zone where the group battled the guard Badniks known as Egg Saucers and at the end they encountered Dr. Eggman in his new Eggman's Mobile with laser cannon. "This time...I'll get you Green with this laser canon powered by the Yellow Chaos Emerald! And you will no longer make trouble for me!" Dr. Eggman said.

"I hope that I can win this fight...Celia, Ricky...you two get to safety while I take care of Dr. Eggman here" Green said as his friends went to safety and Green finally used his Chaos powers using his Chaos Emeralds and destroyed the laser canon and claimed the Yellow Chaos Emerald. At the end of the day Green made a heroic return to Emerald Town, there Bruce told him if he ever needed some extra muscle to call him, Celia went back to the Soleanna College, and Green decided to take a break for a month from all of the action he went through. He soon within a week went back to Knothole where he told everyone about his chaotic adventures one day to week after another and they were grateful he took care of Dr. Eggman's terror and that he saved everyone from the threat of Dr. Eggman for the time being and on top of it got three of the Chaos Emeralds and was later given the Red Chaos Emerald by Sara who felt he deserved it, in the end Green relaxed for a month and would need it to deal with the next great threat of Dr. Eggman.

Eggman Island a month later

"Dr. Eggman the invasion of Flicky Island has been completed and almost all of the Flickies have been captured and used as batteries for the Badnik hordes on the island" Decoe said. "Excellent...my cleaver plan made it thanks to the distractions I put Green through for the past month and a half" Dr. Eggman said. "Master Eggman...I will not fail you this time if Green shows up" Mecha Sonic insisted. "Its alright Mecha Sonic, you've already taken over the island and your on my good side and hopefully that chaotic vermin won't learn about Flicky Island so our true plans will take place" Dr. Eggman said with a grin as he began to laugh evilly. Soon Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun joined in and laughed with their boss but Mecha Sonic was silent as he waited with a feeling Green would sooner or later make his way to Flicky Island.


	7. Story 7

Story 7

A Blast with Flickies

A month after Green took care of Dr. Eggman, he went out to explore Flicky Island because he got word from Sonic something was up big time on that little island and usually when something bad happened on Mobius either Julian or Oliver was behind it. Green went to South Island to get his little blue Flicky friend and Ricky to help him out as well as his constant traveling companion Nicolas, Green spoke with Nicolas and Flicky in order to learn more about the general Flicky race and Green learned about the powers of the Flickies and knew odds were Dr. Eggman would targer them in order to use them as Badnik batteries or worse.

"Man it looks like we made it late this time Nicolas..." Green said as he saw Badniks across the island in the Green Grove Zone. "Don't worry Green, thankfully Eggman made this easier for us because all we have to do is smash the Badniks and guid the Flickies to the Warp Rings, the Warp Rings will take us to different locations in the Acts of the Zones. My scans suggest if we save all the Flickies and get to the final Warp Ring in the Zone we will go to the next Zone" Nicolas explained as he scanned a nearby Warp Ring and gathered as much information as he could. "Nicolas do you have any names on the Badniks we're fighting?" Green asked his friend.

"No known names...but...I think I know what kind of Flicky is inside of them...the Flicky types are Blue, Pink, Red and Green Flickies and they seem to have behavior that suggests blues and pinks will be easy to gather to the Warp Rings while the reds and greens will be harder to get to the Warp Rings" Nicolas said. "Well I guess we'd better get started then" Green said as he was about to take off but he stopped when he heard a girl's voice. "Stop right there Sonic the Hedgehog!" the girl said as she stepped in front of Green.

"Um...I'm not Sonic, my name is Green" Green said. "Wait...oh darn it! I thought I found Sonic this time around" the Mobian girl said. "Excuse me but who are you?" Green asked the Mobian girl. "How rude to ask a girl her name before you give yours" the Mobian said. "But I just did...but to try and be more formal I'm Green the Hedgehog, this A.I friend of mine is Nicolas and these Mobinis are known as Flicky and Ricky and we're here to save the Flickies from Dr. Eggman" Green explained. "Oh sorry...my name is Tiara Boobowski the Manx...so Dr. Eggman is behind this after all" the Mobian feline said. "Have you had run ins with Dr. Eggman before?" Green asked Tiara.

"Yeah a few times over, he's invaded my home island from time to time but I've sent him packing but I decided to come and look for Sonic the Hedgehog when I heard Flicky Island was invaded" Tiara explained. "Well I'm about as good as Sonic in terms of speed and skills...and I've battled Dr. Eggman since he first took over Little Planet about a year ago" Green said. "Wait...so you're the hedgehog hero of South Island and Westside Island?!" Tiara asked Green. "Yes but I had help" Green said.

"Oh my...its an honor to meet the Freedom Fighter who saved South Island and Westside Island. I'd like to travel with you on your quest to save Flicky Island" Tiara said. "You're welcome to come along" Green said. "The more the marrier" Ricky said. "Alright then I'll help out" Tiara said as she and Green took off to fight the Badniks. "I've decided to name the Badniks in this Zone, Wasp, Hermit Spike and Worm" Nicolas said to Green as he and Tiara used their spin jumps and spin dashes to destroy the Badniks. Soon the group moved on and went face to face with an Egg Mobile piloted by a silver robot that Green saw before. "So we meet again little Green" the robot said. "You're Bocoe right? One of the lacky robots Dr. Eggman built" Green asked the robot. "Yes I was created by Dr. Eggman, he ordered me to use his Spike Ball Dropper to destroy you and the cat" the robot said. "I'd like to see you take us on rust bucket" Tiara said as she looked at Bocoe. "I shall use the spiked ball to crush you all" Bocoe said as he tried to fight the hedgehog and manx but he failed and retreated.

The group of heroes moved on to the Rusty Ruins Zone which was a very unusual place and Green had a feeling the people who lived here could've been from another Zone. Green led the group on until Nicolas told him that he detected a way into the Special Zone to get the seventh Chaos Emerald, thanks to Green's work he was able to get six of the Chaos Emeralds from his friends such as Celia the Cheetah and Amy Rose and even Rouge the Bat. Nicolas told Green it would take 100 Rings to get enough power to head into the Special Zone, thanks to Tiara's help Green was able to get the Rings he needed and then moved on and went into the Special Zone. Once in the Special Zone, Green was told by a voice to go and gather Rings and to make sure he didn't get hit by the flying spikes, Green was lucky enough to make his way to the end of the Special Zone and get the Chaos Emerald and then he was teleported back to where he was before he left for the Special Zone. In the Rusy Ruins Zone, Nicolas named the Badniks there alligator and bee, once the group reach the ends of the ruins they encountered Dr. Eggman in a machine his Egg Mobile attached into called Armored Titan.

"I will destroy you this time Green and your little cat friend to" Dr. Eggman said. "You know doc once this is over we need to have a serious talk about you kidnapping animals and using them as living batteries for animals I mean that's one of the reasons I'm driven to fight you so much" Green said to Dr. Eggman. "Really? Now that is interesting...but for now I'll crush you with Armored Titan's arms!" Dr. Eggman said as he used the arms of his machine to try and crush his foes. "Tiara! Jump on the arms and wait until he moves them back! Once we're close enough let's strike!" Green yelled to Tiara as the two avoided the attacks of Dr. Eggman. After the heroes used Green's strategy they defeated Dr. Eggman who retreated, the group moved on to the Spring Stadium Zone which was created by Dr. Eggman when he took over Flicky Island.

Nicolas called the Badniks here puffer fish, spider and pinch clam. At the end of the Zone they battled Decoe who piloted a machine called Long Spiked Arms, the poor gold robot wasn't a match for Green and Tiara and soon had to retreat in an Egg Mobile. The next Zone was a Zone known as the Diamond Dust Zone, for some reason the Zone seemed familiar to Green but he couldn't place his hand on how or why it felt so. In the Zone they battled Badniks that Nicolas called Snow Man, Pogo-Rabbit and Penguin, these Badniks like most of the others were easy to defeat and have their Flickies safely removed and taken to the Warp Rings. At the end of the Zone they battled Mecha Sonic who was using the Chilling Unit to attack the group, a few times he froze his enemies but thanks to the Rings they were able to break free and battled the robot double of Sonic and won. The next Zone was the Volcano Valley Zone "I hope we can make it out of this" Ricky said as she held on to Green tightly. In the Zone the group battled Badniks that Nicolas called ladybug, mosquito and the mechanical demon. Once the group saved all of the Flickies they made it to the end of the Zone and encountered a strange looking machine that was pumping lava into a giant machine.

"I wonder what this thing is exactly" Tiara said as she looked over the place. "This my dear is my Lava Processor, normally I use it to power my base where my greatest creation I've made yet all by myself is being powered" Dr. Eggman said as he came out of nowhere in an Egg Mobile and attached it into the Lava Processor. "So Eggman you're using lava yet again to power another dooms day machine...well if you think you can make another Death Egg on my watch you're sadly mistaken my friend" Green said to Dr. Eggman. "Oh if only it were that simple Green, I'm using something more dangerous then the Death Egg in terms of abilities my machine can do...and I won't let you ruin it!" Dr. Eggman said as he fired fire at the group. However after traveling a ways the fire would burn out, and so using tactics from Nicolas the group defeated Dr. Eggman again and sent him packing. The group followed him to the first level of his base known as the Gene Gadget Zone, in the Zone the group encountered Badniks that Nicolas called octopus and mouse. At the end of the Zone the group encountered Mecha Sonic piloting a machine called the Missile Launcher, the group was on a conveyor belt trying to avoid mines as they battled the Missile Launcher and with difficulty they won the fight and Mecha Sonic got out of the Egg Mobile he was in and flew away to the main level of the base called the Panic Puppet Zone.

"Well guys it looks like we're at Dr. Eggman's base on Flicky Island...I wonder...Nicolas are they any Flickies in the Badniks here?" Green asked his friend. "Negative...they appear to be running on a new energy he found...the Flickies are all trapped in capsules and we must act fast to save them all" Nicolas said. "Well then it looks like things will be easier for us" Green said as he led the group through out the Zone, but before they got to the final Act of the Zone they found a newer version of a shield Green found on the island that allowed him to home in on Badniks. "Scans detect a great power within this TV Monitor Green" Nicolas said as he scanned the homing shield.

"Hmm...I guess we won't know what it'll do until we try it out" Green said as he smashed the TV Monitor and felt a great power come over him, it was a power unlike any he felt before. When Badniks came closing in he jumped and shortly after his Sonic Spin he went into a new attack that allowed him to home in on the Badniks. "Homing Attack has been aquired" Nicolas said as he finished his scans. "Homing Attack...you mean that attack I did where I just homed in on the Badniks and once one was gone I went right after the next one?" Green asked as he tried to understand what just happened. "Exactly Green, this new ability should help us stop Dr. Eggman and hopefully before his machine launches" Nicolas said as the group moved on and encountered Dr. Eggman. "Welcome my dear friends to my greatest machine to try and stop you all, I call it the Multipurpose Weapon unlike my old machines it has phases to it and new weapons with each phase!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he attached his Egg Mobile into the machine. The first phase of the machine had arms with maces attached to them "really? And what about some of your older machines? Didn't some of them have phases?" Tiara asked.

"Not like this one my dear! This one is one big machine and you have to fight all three phases if you want to defeat me" Dr. Eggman said as his mace arms tried to crush the group but Nicolas and Green noticed flashing siren lights near the arm sockets of the machine and they quickly figured out that was phase one of the Multipurpose Weapon's weakness. In the second phase the Multipurpose Weapon used flamethrowers, and just like before when the weapon fired its weakness on the shoulder showed itself and the group soon was at the final phase.

The final phase fired ice bullets that bounced around, after dodging the blasts the heroes found the weakness again and then defeated the Multipurpose Weapon but Dr. Eggman went to his ultimate weapon called The Final Weapon which was located in a Zone that could only be reached with all seven of the Chaos Emeralds. Using the special power of all seven Chaos Emeralds, Green went with Nicolas into The Final Fight Zone where the The Final Weapon was hidden. The first weapon the machine used in the odd Zone was a machine that fired lasers from the machines fingers but Green destroyed it with ease, the second weapon was a flame machine that used more powerful fire to try and destroy Green but he was lucky enough to smash the weapon of the giant mech. The next weapon was a crushing machine that used the mechs hands to try and crush Green, Green was almost destroyed a few times but the Rings of the Zone saved his life from doom enough so he could destroy the machine. The next machine was the launching machine that used six homing missiles to try and destroy Green, however he was fast enough to dodge the missiles and used the missiles against the machine they launched from to destroy the machine. "I won't allow you to ruin my plans again Green! How can I take over the world for the sake of peace if you keep getting in my way?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"As long as you threaten people and kidnap people I'll keep coming for you Dr. Eggman!" Green yelled as he felt a new power coursing through him, he gave off a silvery glow as he charged into Dr. Eggman's machine and destroy the final part of The Final Weapon before it could even be used but in the confusion as Green escaped Dr. Eggman took the pink Chaos Emerald from him. Later on after Green defeated Dr. Eggman, he went through out Flicky Island and greeted the Flickies who cheered for him saving them all from the forces of Dr. Eggman. Green later on went back to Knothole with Tiara and introduced her to the Freedom Fighters, she would've stayed if not for the fact she had to go back to her home island to check on her father.

As for Green he'd later on have a much needed talk with Princess Sally and the next year when he turned 14 he would have his hands full with something bigger then Mobius and the Prime Zone in general.

About half a year later at Eggman Island

"Thanks to the power of the Pink Chaos Emerald I've finally gotten the best weapon to destroy Green once and for all" Dr. Eggman said. "How so Dr. Eggman?" Decoe asked. "Yes what have you created this time?" Bocoe asked.

"This time I've made a perfected version of Mecha Sonic in a manner of speaking, this new robot is to be known as Metal Sonic. However I'll need some additional data on Sonic as well as Knuckles and Tails for my other two metal robots to be completed" Dr. Eggman said as the lifeless robotic bodies of his latest robots of doom were waiting to have the last of their programming added.

"Soon master Eggman I shall have all of Sonic's data for my younger brethren" Mecha Sonic said as he looked at Metal Sonic, and the other two robots that were copies of Tails and Knuckles. "I'll also be sending in the new Eggman Robo that'll help in my plans" Dr. Eggman said as he grinned and was getting ready to build up the forces he'd need but little did he know the universe had other plans for his enemy Green and that he'd move on to take on a city he had his sights on for sometime.

THE END?


	8. Story 8

Story 8

Sally and Green

Long before Green would embark on his ultimate quest of his young teenager years he spent a day with one of his good old friends Princess Sally. "I'm glad that after so many long fights Green you decided to take it easy and catch up on things with me" Sally said as she sat on a chair, she and Green were having tea together today because it was a little chilly and Green felt it would be proper.

"I'm glad Sonic isn't as jealous as I thought he was and that Antoine is on guard duty today" Green said bluntly to Sally. "To be honest I'm surprised you put up with Antoine as much as you do. I took you for being more like Sonic and unable to tolerate Antoine's behavior" Sally said. "Well I'm not Sonic, Sally and Antoine is my friend and even though he well...you know...I just care about Antoine deeply I mean his father as far as we know was Robotized by Julian and same with most of you guys but...I just know what its like to have family taken away one way or another and I understand he's trying to live up to his father's expectations and for anyone especially Antoine that's a lot of weight to carry around" Green said as he just seemed to shake as he talked with Sally about Antoine. "Oh my gosh Green, I didn't know you cared so much for Antoine...and what happened to your adoptive mother?" Sally said as she realized Green cared for Antoine in a brother like way.

"Well...after...my mom Nic just had to leave and save a girl from one of Julian's prisons and she's been looking after the kid and left me with our relatives in the Wolf Pack...I haven't seen her since the day she left and if not for Nicolas and the friendly Wolf Pack members I'd probably be lonely..." Green explained.

"...oh my Green I'm...sorry I didn't know" Sally said. "Its alright Sally, at least I learned how to defend myself and I've got you guys and I always have Nicolas by my side" Green said. "I wonder if Nicolas is really the same kind of A.I model as Nicole?...also I noticed you talked and acted a lot like Sonic while you were fighting...what was up with that?" Sally asked Green. "Nicolas is the same A.I model as Nicole and as for my fighting methods...I may at times talk like Sonic in the sense of making smart comebacks and such and I may make funny remarks...but the truth is Sally that...I'm most of the time...scared...I just do things kind of like Sonic in order to stay focused and to not let the fear take over my body...I just know if I show how I really feel in my fights I'll lose and that'll come at the cost of everyone else...but I'm kind of seeing Sonic as a role model in terms of not showing fear while fighting and taking on the challenges that I have to...its just to complicated for me to explain..." Green said.

"Oh Green...I didn't know you were..." Sally wasn't sure what to say but Green hugged her. "Thank you for understanding Princess Sally..." he said to his friend. "Its quite alright Green, just remember to never give up and to always stay confident and try to be calm while fighting Badniks and other robots alright" Sally said as she offered advice. "I...I will Sally and thank you so much" Green said as he smiled. And so Green felt more confident in his abilities and in time would gather his own courage, though still keeping a sense of humor in the in the face of danger he'd continue to do whatever was needed to save the day.

The end...


End file.
